Vidas Ajenas
by Gissbella De Salvatore
Summary: Katniss y Primrose Everdeen son trasladadas al Capitolio para vivir junto con su único pariente vivo: Haymitch Abernathy. Comienzan una nueva vida y son ingresadas en el Panem's School, donde todos los estudiantes conviven con armonía. Salvo por algunas excepciones...
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:**_ Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Suzanne Collins. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Vidas ajenas~**_

.

.

**_-1-_**

.

.

Sus pestañas se agitaron abiertas pero no había más que oscuridad. Siempre oscuridad. No sabía qué día de la semana era, ni cuánto tiempo había pasado allí metida. ¿Horas? ¿días? ¿semanas? no tenía idea. Sólo sabía que por el pequeño cuadrado que había en la pared inferior, arriba sobre su cabeza, un rayo de luz se filtraba en la celda. Frunció el seño. Quizás estaba amaneciendo. Se colocó de costado mirando hacia las rejas, hacia el pasillo. No se escuchaba ni el menor ruido además de los ronquidos que provenían de la celda contigua a la suya. ¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar? necesitaba salir, necesitaba caminar sobre césped y sentir la brisa de la libertad soplar sobre su rostro. Necesitaba abrazar a Prim, saberla sana y salva. ¿Qué estaría haciendo su patito en aquellos momentos? durmiendo, lo más probable. Le deseó dulces sueños desde su encierro; cosas lindas para una niña de su edad, quizás _Buttercup_ lamiendo su rostro o mamá peinándola o papá cantándole.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre su codo. Las lágrimas lucharon por salir pero ella las retuvo. No se consideraba una persona débil pero, ¿cuánto más tendría que esperar para volver a ser libre?

.

**~oOo~**

.

El despertador comenzó a sonar cuando una mano se posó sobre él para acallar al infernal sonido y, una vez cumplido su cometido, Gale Hawthorne pasó de largo hacia el armario que había en la pared derecha de la habitación. Abrió ambas puertas y tomó rápidamente una camisa gris y un jean negro junto con unas zapatillas. Lanzó las prendas hacia la cama y desenredó la toalla que tenía en la cintura ―la única cosa que lo cubría― para pasarla por el resto de su húmedo y tonificado cuerpo. Una vez seco y vestido tomó su mochila y salió del dormitorio. En el pasillo pasó por las puertas de los demás cuartos y no pudo evitar echar un vistazo hacia el interior. Rory y Vick aun dormían sonoramente en sus respectivas camas mientras que Posy, en la otra habitación, parecía un ángel con su pequeño bracito izquierdo flexionado debajo de su cabeza y con el dedo gordo de la otra mano metido entre los labios.

Gale bajó las escaleras y caminó hacia la cocina.

―¿Preparado para el Instituto? ―su madre depositó un plato lleno de tocino y huevos frente a él, el zumo de naranja se encontraba a su izquierda mientras que el café a su derecha.

―Uh-huh ―musitó mientras le daba un gran trago al zumo y comenzaba a comer.

―¿Pasarás a buscar a aquella chiquilla…? ¿cómo se llama? ¿Clim?

Gale tuvo que detenerse de rodar los ojos. Como si su madre no lo supiera.

―Glimmer ―aclaró haciendo caso omiso de su tono. Cuando a Hazelle alguien no le caía en gracia, nunca lo hacía.

―Glimmer, sí.

―¿Qué hay con ello?

―Sólo no se estén besuqueando mientras conduces, ¿está claro?

―Sólo sucedió una vez…

―… y tuviste suerte de que quien los detuviera fuera Darius, que sólo te dejó ir con una advertencia. No voy a pagar ninguna multa, Gale, ya te lo he dicho.

El muchacho no se molestó en responder. Hazelle, con su cabello castaño oscuro y lacio tan parecido al de su hijo, se sentó frente a él y tomó una tostada con su café.

―¿Papá ya se ha ido?

―Sí ―asintió ella―. Hoy tenía una conferencia temprano.

―Sí, lo sé. No ha parado de recitar ese discurso en todo el fin de semana. Podría ir en su lugar y recitarlo yo.

Hazelle rió.

―Ya sabes cómo es respecto a eso.

Gale le dio la razón. Frederick era una persona calma y divertida pero todo lo que tenía de esos aspectos también lo tenía de mañoso para que las cosas salieran a la perfección. Un rasgo que Vick parecía haber heredado. Luego de repetir el desayuno y de que su madre lo sermoneara un poco más Gales se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente y fue hacia la cochera para sacar su auto y encaminarlos hacia las calles.

El Capitolio se encontraba en pleno otoño y las hojas se esparcían por las orillas de las calles y sobre los patios verdes y familiares. En la carretera se desvió hacia el este y en un zigzag se detuvo frente a las rejas e la gran casa. Las rejas se abrieron inmediatamente cuando la cámara enfocó su rostro a través de la ventanilla del auto. Gale condujo por el sendero y dobló en la rotonda, deteniéndose en la entrada de la escalinata. Hizo sonar el claxon y esperó hasta que la cabellera rubia apareció detrás de la puerta y caminó hacia el auto.

Con cabello rubio, ojos verdes y piel perfectamente bronceada, Glimmer Snow era por obvia razones la capitana de las porristas y la muchacha más popular del Panem's School. Con su metro setenta, sus kilométricas piernas eran la envidia de una buena mitad del porcentaje de chicas en el Instituto y su cabellera de oro tenía el otro porcentaje restante. Además, también pesaba a su favor el hecho de que era la nieta del director Snow.

Gale le sonrió y ella le devolvió una sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos. Abrió la portezuela del vehículo y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso largo y húmedo.

―Buen día, cariño.

―Buen día ―respondió él poniendo en marcha el auto. Pronto estuvieron fuera de las rejas de la gran casa.

―¿Cómo ha comenzado tu día?

―¿Ahora que te veo? Mejor.

Ella rió.

Conocía a Glimmer desde el primer año de Instituto pero sólo se habían convertido en novios cuando él no pudo evitar notar su crecimiento. De una muchacha rellenita pasó a convertirse en una muchacha con curvas y luego la belleza fue haciendo migas con ella hasta que se había convertido en lo que era en aquel momento.

Glimmer se inclinó y encendió la radio, buscando la estación que a ella le gustaba. Gale hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada. En gustos de música eran dos polos opuestos pero sabía que el Instituto se encontraba cerca así que no tendría que soportar aquello por mucho tiempo.

―¿Alguna novedad?

―No ―acomodó su cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura―. Mis padres se fueron a Viena por negocios pero vuelven en dos días.

―¿Tienes la casa para tú sola? ―preguntó él con una sonrisa ladeada.

Ella soltó una risita―. Sip, pero mi abuelo se queda conmigo.

Gale hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada. No era tan idiota como para tener relaciones sexuales con la hija del director estando éste en el mismo edificio. No, aún le quedaba algo de elocuencia.

―Lástima.

―¿A que sí? ―ella volvió a reír―. Clove estuvo en Facebook ayer en la noche, dice que fueron las mejores vacaciones de su vida y que llegará mañana en la tarde. Se perderá el primer día de Instituto.

Clove Stone era la mejor amiga de Glimmer desde que estaban en kinder, sus familias tenían negocios juntas y se conocían desde antes que ambas muchachas nacieran. A Gale la muchacha no le caía especialmente mal pero no podía evitar pensar que era muy manipuladora, inclusive para una muchacha de diecisiete años. Aunque no decía aquello en voz alta; era la mejor amiga de Glimmer y a él nunca le había hecho nada.

―Tiene suerte.

Llegaron al Instituto y Gale aparcó al lado del auto de su primo. Los estudiantes se arremolinaban en grupos diferentes y Gale con su mano en la de Glimmer se dirigieron al suyo. La voz de Cato se escuchó y todos rieron.

―Miren a quienes nos trajo el radiante sol del Capitolio ―saludó éste con una sonrisa. Su cabello castaño claro estaba corto y revuelto como siempre. La camiseta que llevaba puesta marcaba su pecho bien formado y acentuaba sus fibrosos brazos. Tenía casi la misma estatura que Gale sólo que unos tres centímetros más. Sus ojos verdes eran divertidos―. ¡Romeo y Julieta!

―Cállate ―Glimmer sonrió.

―Si quiero.

El timbre sonó y todos entablaron camino hacia el interior del edificio sin apurarse. Gale miró a ambos lados pero no vio a Peeta ni a Delly por allí; seguramente ya se encontraban dentro.

―Te veo en el almuerzo ―Glimmer depositó un beso sobre sus labios y caminó con Cato hacia su primera clase, la cual compartían. Gale se encaminó hacia la suya.

Su primera clase era Física y no la compartía con nadie que él conociera bien. Sí hablaba con sus compañeros cuando podían pero ninguno era de su grupo selecto de amigos. La siguiente clase fue Geografía y ésta sí la compartía con Peeta Mellark, su primo.

―Hola ―saludó Gale cuando se sentó a su lado―. ¿Todo en orden?

―Todo en orden.

Peeta y Gale eran dos polos opuestos.

Peeta era de altura media, bajo y fornido, su cabello era de un rubio ceniza que le caía en ondas sobre su frente y sus ojos eran azules. Era un muchacho extremadamente gentil y dulce pero el segundo mejor ―después de su propio hermano― en lucha libre. De alguna manera el balance estaba a su favor. Gale, por otro lado, lo sobrepasaba en altura por dos cabezas y su cabello era lacio y oscuro pero corto. Sus facciones eran marcadas y varoniles mientras que las de Peeta aun tenían aquella frescura de la niñez que lo hacía ver travieso y encantador.

El parecido radicaba en sus ojos azules y en que eran muy observadores ambos.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Escuchó los pasos pero no hizo caso de ellos, sólo se limitó a seguir observando el techo de material gris y húmedo. Parecía que el color se filtraba en el aire. Quizás ella misma ya se había vuelto gris. No esperaba que la persona se dirigiera a su celda, antes había estado muy al pendiente de ellos imaginando que venían a abrir su puerta pero nunca lo hicieron. Se detenían celdas antes o seguían de largo sin molestarse de echarle una mirada. Pronto ella les devolvió el favor. Por eso se sobresaltó cuando a su derecha escuchó el sonido de las llaves y luego el _clac_ de las rejas al abrirse. Se puso de pie tan rápido que casi se mareó.

―Estás libre ―fue todo lo que dijo el agente de la paz vestido con su uniforme y gorra. ¿Salir a dónde? ¿la trasladaban a otro lado? ¿a dónde la llevarían?―. ¿Qué esperas? No tengo todo el día.

Caminó cautelosamente hasta él, saliendo de aquel lugar inmundo en el que había estado confinada. Una vez en el pasillo la puerta volvió a cerrarse detrás de ella y el otro oficial se colocó a su lado mientras que el otro se posicionaba en el otro para escoltarla hasta las puertas que eran el final de aquel horrible y oscuro pasillo. Entrecerró los ojos cuando llegaron al otro lado. La guiaron hacia el cubículo que había ocupado la vez anterior y la metieron en él. Del otro lado del vidrio se encontraba Effie Trinket con su enorme sonrisa y sus ojos castaños.

Tomó asiento y cogió el aparato que le permitía hablar con la asistente social que se encontraba del otro lado.

―¡Excelentes noticias, Katniss! ―fue lo primero que dijo con aquellos labios pintados de un rosa tan superficial que Katniss se llegó a preguntar si el color existía en verdad―. Te dejarán ir.

_«Te dejarán ir»_ repitió las palabras en su mente. _«Te dejarán ir»_

La miró sin saber qué decir. Su respiración se aceleró y su corazón se detuvo, todo al mismo tiempo. Saldría de allí, de esa oscuridad, de esa humedad. Creyó que podría llorar pero por alguna razón su rostro siguió inexpresivo.

―¿Me has oído? ―cuestionó la señorita Trinket, su sonrisa decayendo―. Katniss, saldrás de aquí. Estarás de nuevo con Primrose.

_«¿Prim?»_

―Pero ―no quería decir esa palabra porque el hecho de saber que estaría con Prim la había dejado muda de felicidad pero estaba tan confundida―… pensé que me llevarían a un reformatorio ―dijo―. El juicio…

La asistente social sacudió la cabeza con enegía.

―El fallo del juez fue a tu favor. Eres menor de edad y lo hiciste en defensa propia y de tu hermana pequeña.

Dejó salir el aliento que no se había dado cuenta que había estado reteniendo. A pesar de las circunstancias una sonrisa quiso formarse en sus labios.

―Entonces ambas iremos al reformatorio.

―No ―a aquellas alturas Effie estaba exasperada. ¿Es que aquella muchacha no podía decir un simple gracias?―. Las leyes de Panem dicen que si _no_ tienen ningún pariente vivo irían a un reformatorio.

―Pero nosotras no tenemos a nadie.

―Sí que lo tienen. El primo de tu padre que vive en el Capitolio. Haymitch Abernathy.

.

**~oOo~**

.

La clase pasó rápidamente al igual que el resto y pronto todos se dirigieron hacia la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo. Cato, Glimmer, Marvel, Cashmere y Gloss ya estaban allí comiendo entre conversaciones; las dos mujeres, una a la par de la otra, hablando seguramente de chismes o moda y los muchachos de fiestas y chicas.

―Hoy en la noche hago una fiesta en mi casa ―anunció Cato en cuanto Gale estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo― y el que no vaya es un…

―¿Jedi? ―ofreció Marvel llevándose papas fritas a los labios.

―¿Qué es un Jedi? ―preguntó Cashmere. Su cabello rubio maíz se encontraba suavemente ondulado hasta la altura de los hombros. Su hermano Gloss que tenía el cabello de un rubio más oscuro respondió:

―Algo que ustedes las mujeres no entenderían ni aunque quisieran ―sonrió―. Sin intenciones de ofender, claro.

Ambas se miraron entre sí y luego se encogieron de hombros para reanudar su anterior conversación.

―Entonces, ¿vienen? ―preguntó Cato mirándolos a todos.

―Claro.

―Cuenta conmigo.

―Sí, claro, necesito un break.

―Vives en un break, Marvel ―rió Cato. Luego miró a Gale―. Tú vienes, ¿verdad?

Gale sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa.

―No, lo siento, Rory tiene su primer partido de Baseball de la temporada y le prometí estar allí ―puso kapsu sobre la hamburguesa.

―¡Pero Gale! ―Glimmer se sentó a su lado y rodeó su brazo con el de ella―. Seguramente Rory tendrá otro partido luego, puedes ir al siguiente.

Gale se zafó de su abrazo bruscamente y frunció el seño. No era la primera vez que Glimmer le pedía que dejara de ir a un evento familiar para poder acompañarla a ella a cualquier fiesta que hubiera. Y como siempre, Glimmer recibiría la misma respuesta:

―Lo siento, Gli, pero ya te he dicho que no le fallo a mi familia y mucho menos a mis hermanos.

―Pero…

―Ya he dicho.

La mesa se sumió en un silencio incómodo ante la discusión de la pareja. Las mejillas de Glimmer se tornaron rojas y se levantó murmurando una disculpa porque tenía que ir al tocador. Como toda buena amiga, Cashmere fue tras ella. Gale hizo una mueca. No pretendía hacerla sentir mal pero le irritaba que ella no entendiera lo que su familia significara para él.

―Bueno ―comenzó Cato―, pues espero que Rory haga un buen pase, amigo.

Gale sonrió.

―Seguro.

La mesa parecía un poco más tranquila sin la presencia de las muchachas aunque Cashmere no era tan charlatana como Glimmer se hacía sentir y cuando Clove se encontraba con ellas era difícil no oír sus comentarios ni sus risas. Cato siguió invitando gente a la fiesta y Marvel y Gloss lo ayudaron a convencer a las muchachas, claro. Gale sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras los veía flirtear con ellas. Miró hacia su derecha y vio a Peeta en otra mesa con sus amigos y a su lado se encontraba Delly Cartwright, su novia. Gale aun no entendía cómo seguían juntos. Peeta y Delly se habían conocido a la dulce edad de doce y trece años, ambos niños en pleno desarrollo y comienzo de la pubertad. Un año después se hicieron novios y hasta aquel momento no se habían separado. Ambos de carácter tranquilo y sosegado; Peeta siempre caballero y ella siempre regalaba sonrisas a todo el mundo. Era imposible que a alguien no le cayera bien Delly y viceversa pero por alguna razón ella nunca se había sentado con Gale ni el resto de ellos y Peeta se sentaba donde ella lo hiciera. Por eso ambos ocupaban la mesa con Wiress y Beetee; hermanos gemelos de cabellos oscuros y ojos cafés y Madge Undersee; la hija del alcalde. La muchacha podría llegar a ser una de las chicas populares por ser hija de quien era pero su personalidad reservada hacía que la posibilidad fuera nula.

Delly notó su mirada en ellos y le regaló una sonrisa. Gale se la devolvió.

Luego de unos minutos Glimmer y Cashmere volvieron a la mesa y la primera le sonrió a Gale. Él suspiró, aliviado de darse cuenta que ella entendía. Luego de que el timbre sonara nuevamente tuvieron que volver a clases hasta la hora de a salida. Gale y Glimmer se subieron al auto de éste y él la llevó hasta su casa pero el trayecto fue silencioso hasta que él lo rompió:

―Prometo que iré a la próxima fiesta ―le dijo mientras estiraba la mano derecha para posarla sobre la suya. Glimmer, que estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el cabecero del asiento, se volvió para mirarlo.

―Está bien. Es solo…

―¿Qué? ―la animó él cuando ella se interrumpió.

Glimmer suspiró.

―Es solo que siempre que tienes que elegir entre tu familia y yo, los eliges a ellos.

Gale frunció el seño ante su tono, era como si lo acusara.

―Porque es mi familia, Glimmer. Además, prometí a Rory que iría. No voy a decirle que no en el último momento.

―¡Pero soy tu novia! ―chilló ella perdiendo su compostura por el momento.

―¡Y él mi hermano! ―contraatacó él levantando la voz. Maldijo bajo su aliento por perder su temperamento tan fácilmente e intentó tranquilizarse―. No espero que lo entiendas porque no tienes hermanos, sólo te pido que lo aceptes. Es solo una estúpida fiesta que hace Cato.

―Cato, quien es tu estúpido amigo. Y no irás.

―Pues mi estúpido amigo lo entiende.

Las rejas de la casa se abrieron mientras ellos se acercaban así que él no tuvo que detenerse y siguió su camino hasta que se detuvo en la puerta. La miró mientras ella tomaba su bolso.

―Gli, mañana podemos…

―No quiero escucharte; estoy muy enfadada. Mañana hablaremos ―con esas palabras se bajó del auto y caminó hacia la puerta de su casa.

.

―¡Estuviste magnífico, mi amor! ―Hazelle abrazó a Rory, quien olía a sudor y tierra debido al juego. Pero él estaba radiante ya que su equipo había derrotado al otro por veinticuatro puntos a dieciséis.

―¡Gracias!

―¡Campeón! ―Gale estiró la palma de su mano para que él la chocara con la suya. Así lo hizo―. Te felicito.

―Gracias ―el niño se volvió hacia su madre―. Mami, el padre de Kevin dijo que haría una barbacoa en su casa para todos nosotros. Los demás niños y sus padres dijeron que irían. ¿Podemos ir también nosotros?

Hazelle miró a su hijo sonriendo mientras este pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermano Vick, dos años menor que él.

―Sí, claro. Pero no nos quedaremos hasta tarde ―advirtió. El niño asintió, feliz. Hazelle se volvió hacia Gale―. ¿No tenías una fiesta a la cual ir?

Él arqueó las oscuras cejas ante la sorpresa.

―Si…

―Bueno pues aprovecha que estoy de buen humor. ¡Pero no vuelvas tarde que mañana tienes Instituto!

Gale rió y besó a su madre en la frente y luego repitió el gesto con la pequeña Posy que estaba muy contenta en los brazos de su madre. Mientras se alejaba pensó en Glimmer, quizás se le pasara el enojo cuando lo viera. Miró su móvil y comprobó que eran las de diez y cuarto de la noche. El camino duró unos veinte minutos y luego aparcó en cualquier lugar que hubiera quedado vacío frente a la casa donde la música que retumbaba junto con las luces demostraban que allí había una inconfundible fiesta. Y, además, era la casa de Cato. Casi siempre había fiesta allí.

Caminó hasta la entrada sin mirar a las parejitas que se encontraban en la entrada, conociéndose… muy a fondo. Entró y la música lo aturdió por un momento hasta que se acostumbró. Los cuerpos bailaban pegados y las botellas de alcohol brillaban en las manos de los adolescentes cuando las luces se reflejaban en ellas. Su mirada captó un destello rubio y pudo ver a Glimmer al pie de las escaleras, mirando hacia arriba, hacia algo que Gale no podía visualizar. Ella sonrió y subió los peldaños con movimientos lentos y una sonrisa coqueta. Gale frunció el seño y dio un paso en su dirección pero fue interceptado por Marvel.

―¡Gale, hermano! ―su respiración era laboriosa y cuando vio a la muchacha que tenía rodeada con su brazo se dio cuenta por qué―. Pensé que no vendrías.

―Sí, bueno, cambio de planes ―dio otro paso, alejándose de Marvel pero éste lo tomó por el brazo.

―¿Quieres una cerveza o…?

Gale se zafó bruscamente y caminó hacia las escaleras haciendo caso omiso de su amigo y subió los peldaños. No vio como Marvel pasaba una mano por sus cabellos de forma desesperada.

Llegó al pasillo y llamó el nombre de Glimmer pero ella no respondió y con el sonido de la música Gale no pudo culparla. Caminó hasta el final y luego decidió que podría estar en el baño así que bajaría a esperarla. Cuando caminó nuevamente hacia la escalera escuchó una risa. La risa de Glimmer. Se volvió y la escuchó nuevamente. Buscó la puerta de la habitación de la cual ésta provenía y se dio cuenta de que era la de Cato. No tuvo que mirar adentro para saber qué era lo que estaban haciendo así que simplemente abrió la puerta de un golpe con su puño para encontrarlos en la cama. Glimmer se encontraba debajo de Cato, quien estaba entre sus piernas y ambos estaban besándose y medio desnudos con los cabellos revueltos. El estruendo de la puerta golpeando contra la pared fue lo que los hizo levantar las cabezas. Él no tenía expresión pero la de ella rayaba entre la sorpresa y el miedo.

Gale sintió la ira emerger como la lava de un volcán, caliente y rápida. Sintió a su mano hormiguearle y sintió los desenfrenados deseos de golpear a Cato y así lo hizo, se acercó en dos zancadas y lo puso sobre sus pies para luego empujarlo hacia la pared y atizarle un puñetazo en la nariz. Escuchó el crujido del hueso a la vez que Glimmer gritaba y Cato se caía al suelo, atontado. Seguramente había estado bebiendo.

―¡Gale! ―Glimmer intentó tomarlo del brazo pero él se zafó con brusquedad―. Por favor, Gale, ¡no es lo que parece!

―¿Ah, no? ―rugió él. Pateó a Cato en el estómago y a ella la miró con rabia―. Sigan divirtiéndose ―escupió y salió de la habitación con paso seguro y furioso, bajó las escaleras aun escuchando a Glimmer chillar detrás de él, seguramente siguiéndolo a través de la fiesta. Él hizo caso omiso de ella.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Prim se aferró a ella en cuanto estuvieron sentadas juntas en la parte trasera del auto negro. Las lágrimas caían por sus sonrojadas mejillas y los sollozos seguían aun cuando Katniss la estrechó fuertemente contra ella, queriendo hacerle saber que estaba allí y que no se separaría de ella nunca más.

―C-Creí q-que no te v-volvería a ver-r ―dijo entre sollozos aun aferrada a su hermana mayor.

―Shh ―Katniss acarició sus cabellos rubios y besó su coronilla. Olía a inocencia―. Estoy aquí, Prim. Effie dijo que estaríamos juntas, ¿no estas contenta? ―la niña asintió―. Entonces sonríe, no llores.

Primrose asintió.

―¿Te encuentras bien?

Volvió a asentir.

―¿Te hicieron algo…?

Primrose negó con la cabeza.

―Esta es la parte que más me gusta de mi trabajo ―sonrió la asistente social mientras subía al auto con ellas. Katniss se corrió hacia la izquierda, acercándose a su hermana para dejarle espacio a la señorita Trinket.

―¿Iremos a la Veta?

La señorita Trinket frunció el seño.

―¿Para qué quieres ir allí?

―Allí tenemos todas nuestras pertenencias ―secundó Primrose, luego su rostro se ensombreció―. Tengo que guardar la foto de papá y mamá.

La señorita Trinket la observó y por un momento su rostro se contrajo en una mueca que hasta pareció triste. Katniss no sabría decirlo porque aquella mujer le parecía tan rara que no confiaba en sus interpretaciones. Cuando le había comunicado que tenía que quedarse en aquella celda hasta que las cosas se resolvieran lo había hecho con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Como si le agradara la idea. Pero la sacó de allí y eso era lo único que le importaba a Katniss en aquellos momentos.

―Bien ―dijo entre dientes―. Iremos solo por unos minutos y guardarán sus cosas rápido, ¿entendieron?

Primrose asintió, obediente. Katniss apretó los labios al escuchar la orden y el auto se puso en marcha.

No era nada raro que Effie Trinket no quisiera pisar aquella parte del Distrito 12. Incluso aquel auto negro y sencillo a la vista destacaba considerablemente por el hecho de que en la Veta ni siquiera había autos. Las calles de tierra eran bordeadas por casas pequeñas y humildes donde podías ver alguna que otra ropa rasgada secándose al sol. Las personas que caminaban miraban al auto con asombro cuando este los pasaba.

La parte baja y pobre del Distrito 12 conocido como _«la Veta» _estaba habitada de personas pobres que se ganaban la vida de lo que podían y otros que se la ganaban robando a los que hacían los intentos honestos. La familia Everdeen había vivido siempre allí, Philip Everdeen y su señora habían comenzado su hogar allí con sus dos hijas. Se amaban enormemente y quizás fuera algo bueno para ellos que ambos murieran en la misma explosión de las minas. Katniss seguía pensando que mejor hubiera sido que no se hubieran muerto ninguno de los dos. Así que a los once años Katniss Everdeen se había convertido en la única persona a cargo de Primrose Everdeen, su hermanita menor. A los once años se encontraba llevando la comida a la mesa y haciendo de padre y de madre a la vez. A los once años había terminado su tierna niñez sin hacer nada más que preocuparse de que su hermana menor estuviera alimentada y abrigada. Habían estado solas pero en compañía de la otra, sobreviviendo día a día. Y ahora todo se había ido al caño por un maldito de mente pervertida.

Llegaron a su destartalada casa. La señorita Trinket se quedó a lado de la puerta del auto observando la vivienda con los labios fruncidos. Ambas hermanas entraron y comenzaron a buscar sus pocos objetos preciados. Primrose se dirigió hacia el espejo de su padre que estaba cubierto por una fina capa de carbón. Lo limpió y lo sacó de su sitio. _Buttercup_ entró detrás de ella, maullándole sin cesar ya que no había visto a Primrose durante días. Ésta guardó algunos de los vestidos de su madre y el libro de hojas. Katniss se dirigió hacia su pequeño colchón y tomó la chaqueta de su padre para ponérsela sobre los hombros y dio vuelta su colchón para tomar su preciado arco y el carcaj con las flechas.

―¿Llevarás eso? ―preguntó Prim a sus espaldas.

―Claro que sí ―respondió Katniss. Aquel arco no solo les había proporcionado comida sino que había sido creado por su querido padre.

―Pero iremos al Capitolio. ¿Crees que la señorita Trinket te dejará llevarlo contigo?

Katniss tensó la cuerda e imaginó que la flecha ya estaba preparada en su sitio mientras apuntaba a un objetivo imaginario.

―Claro que sí.

* * *

**[N. de A]:** _De acuerdo, este es el primer fanfic que hago sobre THG y debo decirles que tengo la idea, ahora sólo tengo que dedicarme a ponerla en palabras para que ustedes las lean. Aclaro que aquí no existen los Juegos del Hambre ni la dictadura ni nada sobre la verdadera trama del libro, sólo voy a contar las diferentes historias de algunos adolescentes que tienen las mismas preocupaciones y cometen los mismos errores que nosotros. Sé que ahora no se entiende mucho sobre la situación de Katniss ni de Prim pero más adelante lo entenderán. __**Por favor dejen sus comentarios para que yo les saque cualquier duda que tengan y en recompensa les daré un adelanto del próximo capítulo.**_

_**XOXO**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer:**_ Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Suzanne Collins. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Vidas ajenas~**_

.

.

**_-2-_**

.

.

El Capitolio; capital del país de Panem y hogar de la gente perteneciente a la más alta clase social del país. Seguramente eso era lo que hacía que Katniss se sintiera como un insecto mientras miraba a través del vidrio del tren las visiones de la gran ciudad que pasaban a gran velocidad.

―¡Mira eso! ―a su lado Prim señaló una gran fuente que se encontraba en el medio de lo que parecía ser un mar. El agua se veía cristalina y largos chorros de agua saltaban de ella seguidamente haciendo de aquello un verdadero espectáculo en el medio de la nada, ya que a su alrededor no había nadie para apreciarlo. Katniss supuso que era una vista para agasajar a los pasajeros de aquel tren. A ella solo le pareció estúpido.

―Y esto es solo una mínima parte de lo que verán en la ciudad ―comentó la señorita Trinket desde su mesa. Se encontraba tomando un té en una taza que parecía ser de porcelana. Seguramente _era_ porcelana.

Cuando Prim y Katniss habían pisado por primera vez el lujoso y reservado salón del tren, en lo primero que sus ojos se habían fijado había sido en una mesa larga donde había una gran variedad de platos con comidas de colores que ninguna de ellas nunca había pensado que existiesen. Al ver sus expresiones, la señorita Trinket les había dado permiso para sentarse y disfrutar de aquellos manjares. Prim le había sonreído y corrido hacia la mesa, en su rostro una sonrisa. Katniss, por otro lado, había andado a paso lento hasta haberse colocado al lado de su hermanita con un seño fruncido. Nunca nadie le había dicho eso, ella había sido quien había tenido que ir a buscar qué comer.

Dos horas después el tren se detuvo bruscamente y ella casi se cae al suelo, Prim aferrada a ella. Los tacones de la señorita Trinket resonaron en su dirección.

―¡Ya hemos llegado, queridas mías! ―canturreó verdaderamente feliz. Tomó a la Prim por el codo y la puso en pie suavemente. Katniss se levantó antes de que llegara a tocarla―. Tomen sus cosas que fuera de la estación nos está esperando un auto para transportarnos hacia la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Katniss la miró cuestionadoramente al mismo tiempo que Prim.

―¿Aldea de los Vencedores? ¿quién venció a quién?

―Es solo un nombre ―respondió la asistente social con una ademán ligero de la mano.

Ambas hermanas tomaron sus pertenencias. La señorita Trinket hizo una mueca al ver el arco con el carcaj de flechas pero no dijo nada. Cuando lo había visto por primera vez había puesto el grito en el cielo, farfullando furiosamente que aquella «arma mortal» no entraría en el auto. Katniss le había lanzado una mirada que hubiera congelado la llama más cálida y se había adentrado en él, arco y carcaj en mano.

Las puertas del lujoso vagón se abrieron de par en par y el sol radiante entró por ellas. Tuvieron que entrecerrar loa ojos mientras que salían de él. La estación era muy distinta a la que había en el Distrito 12, se dio cuenta Katniss. Paredes altas de un celeste claro y cristales impecables. Katniss podía jurar que en el suelo no había una sola mota de polvo.

Caminaron las tres hasta una entrada abierta. A los lados se encontraban apostados dos agentes de la paz.

―Buenos días, caballeros ―saludó la señorita, una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Su conjunto de ropa fina rosa contrastaba con el lugar. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza en señal de saludo. La señorita Trinket sacó un papel largo del maletín que sostenía con la mano izquierda y se los mostró―. Effie Trinket, asistente social de Panem ―se presentó, luego hizo un movimiento leve con la mano señalando a las hermanas―. Katniss y Primrose Everdeen. Están a mi cargo.

El de la derecha estudió el papel y con otro asentimiento deslizó la mano izquierda hacia un lado y tendría que haber tocado algo ―Katniss no vio qué― porque de repente un ruido bajo y pausado se escuchó y la señorita Trinket se adentró por la puerta.

Parecía una prisión, pensó Katniss. Y sólo era una estación de tren.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Gale no fue al Instituto. Sabía que si lo hacía no se contendría con Cato y lo volvería a golpear.

Luego de salir como un huracán de la fiesta de su _mejor amigo_ Cato, Gale había tenido que controlar su furia para no enzarzarse en alguna otra pelea solo por el simple hecho de querer sacar su frustración hacia el exterior. Lo más divertido ―con cierto sarcasmo, claro― era que no le dolía en absoluto la traición de Glimmer. Seguro, estaba furioso porque lo hubiera engañado y nada menos que con su mejor amigo. Pero para él las mujeres en aquella adolescencia no eran demasiado importantes. Seguro, quizás algún día encontraría una mujer que hiciera que su mundo se diera vuelta y que le quitara la respiración como su madre hacía con su padre. Pero él aun era joven y era imposible imaginar que encontraría a aquella persona con la que estaría el resto de su vida a la edad de diecisiete.

Seguro.

Gale no se imaginaba cuan equivocado que estaba.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Bajen, niñas ―comandó la señorita Trinket. Katniss y Primrose se bajaron del sobrio auto y se quedaron sin respiración al ver la gran casa que se levantaba orgullosa frente a ellas. A pesar del color azul vahído debido al tiempo que parecía estar descuidada la casa, ésta era amplia y enorme con ventanales pintados de blanco. Todos se encontraban El jardín que rodeaba a la casa estaba descuidado, las malas hiervas absorbían las buenas y el color era el de la naturaleza muerta.

―Es… linda ―comentó Primrose con una mueca.

―Es un agujero.

―¡Niña! ―la reprendió la dama rubia por el lenguaje. Katniss se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco.

―¿Aquí vive nuestro tío? ―preguntó la niña pequeña.

―Sí ―la señorita Trinket comenzó a caminar por el camino de plana piedra gris hasta llegar a la puerta donde llamó con lo que Katniss decidió que era un timbre. Nadie respondió―. Qué extraño ―llamó otra vez―, hablaron con el señor Abernathy y les aseguró que estaría aquí ―volvió a llamar pero esta vez con el puño en la puerta y ésta última se abrió con un chirrido irritable. El interior estaba oscuro así que Effie entró con sus tacones repiqueteando en el suelo, Katniss tomó la mano de Prim e igualmente se adentraron a la casa. El interior estaba impecable con sus muebles lisos y negros, sus paredes blancas y sus sofás de cuerina rojos. Effie sonrió y dijo:

―El equipo de limpieza ha hecho muy bien su trabajo.

―¿Equipo de limpieza? ―preguntó Primrose.

―Sí, en cuanto supimos que él era con quien ustedes podrían quedarse contratamos a un equipo de limpieza para que se hiciera cargo de la casa ―volvió a sonreír.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Gale se sentó en el asiento apartado para él y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa. Delly le sonrió y volvió a su conversación con Madge. Peeta ya se encontraba en su puesto junto a su novia así que le sonrió a su primo.

―¿Todo en orden? ―preguntó mientras comía de su almuerzo y hacía una mueca al tomar un bocado del pan que ofrecía el Panem's School en su menú. Gale intentó no sonreír; su primo tenía cierta fascinación por las harinas y los hornos.

―Sí.

Hacía una semana que se estaba sentando en la mesa que compartían su primo y su novia con sus amigos y a decir verdad, eran personas interesantes. Siempre tenían algo de qué hablar muy diferente a lo que Gale había escuchado en la mesa anterior en la cual solía sentarse. Wiress y Beetee eran algo extraños pero definitivamente divertidos con todas las ideas que tenían, y una verdadera salvación a la hora de reparar algo. Tanto ella como él sabían todo sobre electrónica. Madge era tranquila y realmente bonita pero a Gale no le atrajo en otro sentido que del de amiga. Y con lo que había sucedido con Glimmer, Gale pensaba que era suficiente de novias por un tiempo _muy_ largo quizás.

Marvel y Gloss habían intentado convencer a Gale para que siguiera sentándose con ellos, y eso le costó Marvel un puñetazo. Gale no olvidaba que él había intentado distraerlo esa noche en la fiesta, y eso significaba que él había sabido qué era lo que sucedía entre Cato y Glimmer. Ésta última había tratado de hablar con él, explicarse. Gale ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada.

―Ah, ya veo ―susurró Madge a Delly, sacando a Gale de sus pensamientos. Se volvió a mirarla y vio que ella tenía la vista clavada en la entrada de la cafetería, como varios estudiantes más―. Sí, da un poco de miedo.

Gale frunció el seño y miró hacia la entrada. Una muchacha había ingresado; su paso era firme y largo. Sus cabellos oscuros, a diferencia de toda la comunidad femenina que se agrupaba en aquella cafetería que de pronto pareció estar demasiado llena de gente, se encontraban trenzados en una sola trenza que caía en su costado derecho y le llegaba hasta la cadera pero que parecía ser algo complicada de hacer. Era delgada pero Gale no pudo ver si su cuerpo poseía curvas algunas ya que vestía pantalones sueltos con bolsillos a los costados verde oscuros, lo que parecía ser una blusa de un negro plano y arriba de ella tenía puesta una chaqueta de cuero negra algo raída. No llevaba ni una gota de maquillaje y caminó erguida hasta el bufete para salir de allí con lo que parecía ser un sándwich de pavo y un refresco. Se dirigió hasta una de las mesas vacías que se encontraba en la esquina derecha del fondo y se sentó sola, de espaldas a todos con los pies sobre la silla que tenía a su derecha. Solo se veían los hombros moverse cuando comía. Frente a ella sólo había una pared completamente blanca.

―Estuvo en mi clase de Química ―comentó Delly con su mirada honesta en la espalda de la nueva estudiante―, parecía un poco desorientada pero ni siquiera le ha dirigido un buenos días al profesor; no habló en absoluto. Solo asintió cuando el profesor le dijo si su nombre era el que aparecía en la lista.

―¿Cuál es su nombre? ―preguntó Gale. Delly lo miró, un poco sorprendida de que le preguntara algo, quizás, pero respondió de todas formas:

―No recuerdo. Es un nombre bastante raro a decir verdad. Nunca lo había oído.

―Toda ella parece ser rara ―comento Wiress, vaya ironía.

―Sí ―asintió Madge―. Debe ser duro para ella, ¿verdad?

―¿A qué te refieres? ―Peeta frunció el seño.

―¿Es que no se han dado cuenta? ―Madge tenía los ojos como platos―. Esa muchacha no es del Capitolio, basta darse cuenta con tan solo mirarla; el color de su piel y de sus ojos…

Gale observó como Glimmer, Cashmere y Clove se inclinaban las unas a las otras, seguramente comentando sobre la vestimentas o el cabello de la recién llegada.

―¿De qué Distrito habrá venido?

―No tengo idea ―Delly negó con la cabeza.

El almuerzo pasó rápidamente y en la hora siguiente Gale se vio sumergido en Biología, para la siguiente ya se encontraba de camino a Historia de Panem. Al llegar vio que a su lado ―asiento que habitualmente se encontraba vacío― se encontraba sentada la muchacha nueva, la de cabellos oscuros. Sin razón alguna su corazón comenzó a martillear en sus oídos y tragó saliva, levemente sorprendido por la reacción. El timbre sonó y todos se apresuraron a sus asientos cuando el profesor fue divisado por la ventana del salón.

―Buenas tardes, alumnos ―saludó el hombre mayor apoyando el maletín en la silla y frunciendo levemente el seño al escritorio. Gale vio que levantó un papel y lo leyó―: Katniss Everdeen.

―Aquí ―la muchacha a su lado habló.

_Katniss_.

El profesor asintió y firmó el papel para luego caminar hacia ella y devolvérselo.

―Espero que su estancia en el Capitolio sea gratificante, señorita Everdeen.

La muchacha hizo una mueca con los labios pero no respondió. El profesor empezó con la clase. En toda aquella hora Gale se vio inusualmente distraído por la muchacha, sin poder prestar atención al profesor que explicaba su clase en el frente. Katniss Everdeen. Definitivamente ella no era del Capitolio; en su cercanía Gale pudo observar el tono oliváceo de su piel, el gris en sus ojos y su oscuro cabello sujetado en aquella linda trenza. Su piel despedía un aroma que a Gale le gustó mucho. Inhaló cuidadosamente y pensó que era… pino. Katniss Everdeen olía a pino fresco y verde.

Ella no se movió en toda la clase ni habló en absoluto; se limitó a mantener su vista fija en el profesor y sus hombros estaban rígidos. Gale trató de no estar tan al pendiente de ella… fracasando miserablemente.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Cuando sonó aquel estridente sonido que anunciaba el final de las clases, Katniss se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y caminó con paso enérgico por el pasillo mientras los estudiantes salían de sus clases. Frunció el seño y apuró el paso para llegar a ese lugar donde tuvo que guardar sus cosas… casillero. Chocó el hombro con el de otro estudiante y éste se volteó mientras seguía caminando hacia la otra dirección, diciendo:

―¡Ten cuidado!

Ella no le hizo caso y llegó hasta donde se encontraba su casillero. Se detuvo frente a él y comenzó a mover la perilla que estaba rodeada por pequeños números. 66-38-71. Pero la puertezuela de metal no cedió. Respiró profundamente y volvió a intentarlo. 66-38-71. Y no cedió. Katniss perdió la paciencia y con toda la fuerza que poseía intentó arrancar la perilla.

―Así no funcionará.

Se volteó para ver a la persona que le había hablado y si era necesario, golpearlo. Pero en cuanto se volteó a ver no pudo hacer la última cosa. Enfrente de ella se encontraba de pie una muchacha de su misma edad, el cabello amarillento, rostro cuadrado y cuerpo algo grueso. Katniss no dijo nada, sólo la observó de tal forma que la muchacha se puso incómoda bajo su mirada.

―Es… tienes que hacerlo algo suave ―comentó―. ¿Cuál es la combinación?

Katniss se debatió entre decirle o no, pero necesitaba ayuda ―aunque no quisiera reconocerlo― y la muchacha en verdad parecía inofensiva.

―66-38-71.

La muchacha se movió y deslizó la mano suavemente sobre la perilla tres veces hasta que con un leve clic la pequeña puerta se abrió. La muchacha dio un paso hacia atrás y le sonrió débilmente, como si Katniss fuera a morderle. Ella se preguntó cuál debía ser su expresión en ese momento.

―Listo.

―Hum. Gracias ―guardó los libros dentro del hueco y luego cerró el casillero de un portazo que resonó en el pasillo, haciendo que el bullicio se detuviera por un momento y que luego se reanudara. Hora de irse a casa, pensó. Cuando se dio media vuelta para salir de allí, se dio cuenta de que la muchacha seguía detrás suyo―. Ya te he agradecido ―soltó a la defensiva.

―Sí. No. No era eso ―sacudió la cabeza―. Me llamo Delly y… quería preguntarte si… me refiero a que me he dado cuenta de que hoy has estado muy sola y… solo quería invitarte a sentarte con nosotros en el almuerzo.

Katniss debía admitir que la chica tenía agallas, porque estaba claro que tenía miedo de ella y aun así había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para hablarle. Obligó a sus facciones a relajarse y esbozó algo que supuso fuera una sonrisa.

―Gracias ―respondió―, pero estoy bien sola ―con un gesto de la cabeza hizo un saludo y se marchó. Cruzó a un muchacho rubio ―¿es que todos eran rubios allí?― algo fornido que le brindó una pequeña sonrisa. Ella lo pasó de largo. Quería ver a Prim. La primera semana en aquella casa había sido algo diferente a su vida en la _Veta_. Bueno, tenía que admitirlo; había sido _muy_ diferente a su vida en la _Veta_. El primer cambio radical había sido la compañía de su supuesto tío Haymitch: panzón, borracho y muy gruñón. La primera impresión no había sido muy agradable luego de verlo caerse del sillón en el que dormitaba y vomitar en la alfombra. ¿Quién los había dejado a cargo de él? ¿Effie Trinket? No lo creía, la mujer pareció muy reacia a dejarlas con él pero luego de desmayarse el hombre no pareció una posible amenaza. Además, habían sirvientes en la casa, un lujo que Katniss ni siquiera se imaginaba, así que una muchacha pelirroja de rasgos llamativos y piel de porcelana muy bonita las guió por unas escaleras circulares ―luego escuchó a Effie llamarlas _escaleras caracol_― hasta un pasillo que se dividía en dos y doblaron a la izquierda. En la primera puerta de la derecha se encontraba la habitación que había sido destinada para Katniss y en la segunda que estaba en la izquierda se encontraba la de Primrose. La niña había dado un grito de alegría al ver la habitación rosa y blanca, con una cama enorme de colchón mullido y luces a ambos lados. Tenía televisión y otros aparatos electrónicos de las que ninguna de las dos sabía la existencia.

El auto que la había traído al Panem's School en la mañana estaba aparcado afuera, esperándola. Varios estudiantes se detuvieron a admirar el auto gris acerado y Katniss bajó la vista y se adentró en él cuando el chofer le abrió la puerta trasera. No le gustaba aquello, el significado de estar en aquella caja cerrada, aún teniendo aire acondicionado y todo lo demás, no le era cómodo. No podía estar sola. Y eso le molestaba. Aunque en aquel momento lo único que quería era estrechar a su hermanita en sus brazos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Katniss entró en ella y llamó:

―¡Prim! ―caminó a lo largo del vestíbulo hasta que una voz que provenía de su izquierda le avisó:

―La niña Primrose no se encuentra aquí, señorita Katniss ―la sirvienta acomodaba los almohadones del sofá―. Aún no ha llegado el auto.

―Oh ―Katniss se quedó en el medio de la sala sin saber qué hacer.

―¿Quiere algo de comer o de tomar, señorita Katniss?

―No. Yo solo… no. Estaré en mi habitación ―subió las escaleras y se dirigió allí, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas en cuanto estuvo adentro. Encendió la luz. Su cuarto era un poco más grande que el de Primrose aunque predominaban los colores negros y azules

Katniss se arrojó sobre el colchón y no pudo evitar maravillarse al notar lo suave y mullido que se sentía debajo de ella. Extendió una mano sobre el acolchado color púrpura que se extendía debajo de ella.

El día había sido algo diferente y confuso de lo que normalmente era su vida en su antigua hogar. Primero su nuevo tío, la casa, el Panem's School, la gente… aquella gente que ocupaba el Capitolio era tan superficial y bella y… molesta. No quería estar allí, si bien tenía todo; un techo sin goteras, comida en un refrigerador, un chofer que la llevaba y traía a cualquier lado… aquello no era su lugar. Su lugar estaba en los bosques, con su arco…

Se levantó como un resorte y saltó de la cama hacia el pasillo, quería llamar a la muchacha pelirroja pero no sabía cuál era su nombre. Quiso golpearse por estar casi una semana entera en aquel lugar y nunca preguntarle el nombre. Bajó las endiabladas escaleras curvadas con pasos rápidos y llegó a la sala pero la muchacha no se encontraba allí. Aunque en cuanto se dio vuelta para seguir buscándola Prim se le echó a sus brazos con un chillido de alegría.

―¡Katniss!

―¡Prim! ―Katniss sonrió a su pequeña hermana vestida con una camisa blanca y corbata negra debajo de un vestido rojo plisado que se ataba en la parte de atrás de la cintura con un moño. En los pies llevaba medias blancas y zapatitos negros. Su cabello rubio y lacio se encontraba sujeto en dos trenzas como las que le hacía su madre cuando iban al modesto colegio del Distrito 12―. ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy, patito?

―¡De maravilla! me he hecho amiga de unos niños muy buenos.

―Que bien ―sonrió.

―¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día? ¿te ha gustado?

―Mucho ―asintió Katniss con toda la convicción que le fue posible. A Prim le hizo ruido el estómago y Katniss sonrió con verdadero sentimiento―. Creo que es tiempo de comer algo, patito.

―¡Ya lo creo! ―Primrose le devolvió la sonrisa―. ¿Gwen está en la casa?

―¿Gwen?

―Sí. La muchacha bonita de cabello rojo.

―Oh _―«Con que así se llamaba»_―. Creo que sí. Estaba buscándola.

―Bien ―Prim tomó su mano y ambas se dirigieron a la cocina para encontrar a la muchacha allí―. ¡Buenas tardes, Gwen! ―sonrió Prim―. ¿Sabes qué? ¡tenías razón! No ha estado muy mal el colegio.

―Ya se lo había dicho, señorita ―sonrió Gwen―. ¿Tienen hambre?

―Sólo Prim ―contestó Katniss―. Yo sólo quería preguntarte si hay algún bosque por aquí cerca.

Gwen parpadeó sorprendida pero luego negó con la cabeza.

―No, señorita. Aquí solo hay ciudad. Para encontrar un bosque en el Capitolio hay que conducir un auto, al menos eso me han dicho ―se encogió de hombros.

―¿Nunca has estado en un bosque? ―preguntó Katniss, sorprendida mientras que Gwen le servía algo de comer a Prim, quien ya se había sentado en un taburete.

―No, señorita.

Pero, ¿qué era lo que sucedía con aquella gente? ¿es que en verdad no había ningún bosque allí? Katniss hizo una mueca pero le regaló una sonrisa a su hermana antes de salir de la cocina y caminar hacia las escaleras. ¿Cómo haría para usar su arco?

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Rory, ¿me pasas la sal, por favor? ―pidió Gale. Su hermano menor le pasó el frasco de la pimienta sin echarle ningún vistazo y Gale frunció el seño, divertido. Se estiró para tomar la sal él mismo. Desde que había llegado del colegio, Rory parecía estar en una nube. Se volvió a su padre e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia su hermanito a la vez que preguntaba―: ¿Qué le sucede?

Frederick se encogió de hombros y la que respondió fue su madre, Hazelle.

―Según he oído de Vick ―habló en voz alta y clara―, esta mañana ha llegada una niña nueva a su clase.

Gale sonrió en entendimiento. Se volvió hacia Rory.

―¿Es bonita? ―preguntó con una sonrisa.

―No sólo es bonita ―suspiró su hermano aún sin mirarle―; es la niña más bonita de todo el mundo.

Vick rió.

―Es bonita pero no creo que fuera para tanto ―puso los ojos en blanco―. Aunque es buena con los números.

―Una niña inteligente ―asintió Hazelle.

―No hay muchas de esas ya ―dijo Frederick.

―¿Yo soy inteligente, papi? ―preguntó Posy con su voz de niña.

―Tú eres la más linda e inteligente, cariño.

Posy sonrió, encantada, y volvió a su comida.

―¿Y cómo se llama semejante belleza, Rory?

―¿Hum? ―Rory miró a su hermano como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Gale rió.

―Pregunté cuál es el nombre de la niña.

―Primrose ―volvió a suspirar con una sonrisa―. Primrose Everdeen. Hasta su nombre es bonito.

Vick volvió a reír ante la expresión enamorada de su hermano.

―Hoy ha ingresado una muchacha nueva al Panem's School ―comentó Gale mientras cortaba su carne―. Su nombre es Katniss Everdeen. ¿Serán parientes?

―Oh, debe ser ―asintió Rory―. Primrose dijo que tenía una hermana mayor que tenía un nombre raro como el de ella.

―¿Sabes de qué Distrito vienen? ―Gale olvidó su comida y tenía toda su atención puesta en su hermano menor.

―Vienen del Distrito 12 ―informó Rory―. Dijo que vivían allí y que sus padres murieron…

―¿De qué?

―No sé; no lo dijo ―se encogió de hombros―. Sólo me ha dicho que vivieron solas por un tiempo…

―¿Solas? ―preguntó Hazelle―. Pero, ¿cuántos años tienen?

―¿Me dejarán terminar, por favor? ―exclamó Rory, irritado. Frederick, Posy y Vick rieron por lo bajo―. Algo sucedió pero Primrose no quiso contarlo y las trajeron aquí, al Capitolio.

―¿Qué habrá sucedido? ―se preguntó Gale.

―Se lo preguntaré a Prim.

―¿La invitarás a tu fiesta de cumpleaños? ―preguntó Hazelle, sirviéndose un vaso de jugo―. Sabes que es el próximo sábado.

―¿Puedo? ―a Rory le brillaron los ojos.

―Claro ―rió la madre―. Quizás también deba venir su hermana Katniss ―miró a Gale de reojo, quien había vuelto a comer pero con la mirada perdida―, después de todo, no creo que seas el único hijo mío que se ha enamorado hoy.

* * *

**[N. de A]:** _¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que bien, este capítulo iba a ser un poquitín más largo pero debo admitir que quería que ya empezara la nueva vida de las muchachas. Me estaba aburriendo. Si les ha gustado pueden dejarme su opinión en un Review y si no les ha gustado… también. Estoy abierta a sugerencias y críticas constructivas._

**Muchas gracias a: **Vickyy Riddle, _paola_, Nina D'e Mellark, _Clicy013_ y amy black note** por sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior. Y sepan disculparme que no les mandé ningún adelanto de éste capítulo porque no tenía internet. Pero el problema ya está resuelto y espero escuchar de ustedes luego.**

_**XOXO**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer:**_ Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Suzanne Collins. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Vidas ajenas~**_

.

.

**_-3-_**

.

.

―¿Señorita Everdeen? ―llamó el profesor―. ¿Sabe la respuesta a la pregunta?

―No.

La clase estaba tan silenciosa que se podían escuchar los susurros de algunos estudiantes.

Gale miró a la muchacha que se sentaba a dos mesas de él y con la cual todavía no había cruzado palabra alguna desde hacía cuatro días. Katniss seguía tan impertérrita como siempre. Gale sabía que prestaba atención a la clase ―Álgebra. También compartía aquella clase con ella― y que tomaba notas pero la muchacha parecía no entender demasiado cuando fruncía el seño profundamente o hacía una mueca esquinada con los labios.

―No supo la respuesta de la clase anterior ni la de hace cuarenta minutos ―el profesor Seneca Crane caminó hacia el escritorio y anotó algo en su libreta―. No está teniendo un muy buen comienzo, señorita Everdeen.

Gale se irritó. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que ella simplemente _no_ _entendía_? ¿era tan difícil de hacerlo para él, que estaba al frente de la clase y que tenía el privilegio de mirar su rostro de frente y no de perfil?

―No entiende, profesor ―su boca habló sin pedirle permiso.

El señor Crane levantó la cabeza y enarcó una ceja.

―¿Decía, señor Hawthorne?

Bien, ahora no podía echarse para atrás, no enfrente de toda la clase.

―Dije que ella no entiende, es nueva en el Instituto… señor.

―No sabía que el Panem's School lo había contratado de abogado defensor, señor Hawthorne ―ironizó el profesor.

A Gale le brillaron los ojos.

―Sólo señalo lo obvio, profesor. No puede someterla a un examen ya. Quizás ella no está al nivel.

―A la dirección, señor Hawthorne. ¡Ahora!

―Señor ―Katniss levantó la voz―, no debería culpar al señor Hawthorne por entrometerse.

―¿Entrometerme? ―Gale cuestionó, incrédulo. ¡La había defendido!

―Sí, entrometerse ―por primera vez Katniss se volvió y clavó sus ojos en él con toda intención―. Yo no he pedido que me defiendan, por lo tanto, eso fue algo que no debió hacer. No es su problema.

―¿Sabes qué? ¡tienes razón! La próxima vez ni siquiera prestaré atención.

―¡Suficiente los dos! ―vociferó el Profesor Crane―. Los quiero a ambos fuera de este salón. ¡ahora!

Gale se levantó y caminó hacia afuera sin ningún problema, furioso. Katniss le siguió con la mandíbula apretada.

Glimmer, quien se encontraba en la esquina derecha del salón sentada junto a Clove, entrecerró los ojos.

.

.

Gale se apoyó contra la pared y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, su mirada clavada en la pared. La irritación seguía allí y no quería mirar a la muchacha que estaba de igual manera pero a una gran distancia de él. Frente a ellos, se encontraba una secretaria en su puesto, lapicera en mano y hojas revueltas sobre el lustroso escritorio blanco.

―¿Se les ofrece algo? ―preguntó. El cabello era rubio y lo tenía en un recogido alto. Miró a Gale con ojos entrecerrados como los de un gato y él supo que lo estaba chequeando, y parecía que le había gustado lo que veía porque una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios, sensual y llamativa―. Puedo ofrecerte agua, algo de jugo o…

―No, gracias ―sonrió Gale. Deslizó su mirada sobre las piernas que se curvaban debajo de la silla; eran largas y finas. Apetitosas. Ella se dio cuenta y su pose se hizo más sugestiva.

―¿Cómo te llamas?

―Gale ―volvió a sonreír. Luego escuchó un bufido y se dio vuelta para ver a Katniss despegarse de la pared y comenzar a andar devuelta sobre sus pasos―. ¡Espera! ―Gale la alcanzó―. No puedes irte, tenemos que esperar al director Snow.

Katniss le clavó la gris mirada durante unos segundos que parecían eternos, luego se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

―¡Maldición!

Pero antes de que Katniss hubiera salido de allí, un hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos oscuros entró. La secretaria se puso de pie.

―Buen día, señor Snow.

―Buen día ―miró a Katniss y a Gale―. ¿Se les ofrece algo, jovenes?

Katniss no dijo nada y Gale no tuvo tiempo. Seneca Crane apareció junto al director.

.

―Nunca pensé tenerlo aquí, señor Hawthorne ―dijo el director en cuanto se sentó detrás del escritorio. Con un ademán invitó a los estudiantes para que se sentaran frente a él. Seneca Crane se detuvo al lado del director Snow, de pie y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Gale no contestó y solo se limitó a esperar el castigo―. ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido, profesor Crane? ―preguntó.

―El señor Hawthorne ha cuestionado mi autoridad frente a la clase.

Snow asintió.

―¿Y qué tiene que ver la señorita Everdeen en esto?

―Ella fue el quid de la cuestión. Y luego ella comenzó una discusión con el seño Hawthorne, dispersando a la clase.

El director Snow asintió con la cabeza.

―Muy bien, profesor. Gracias por la información. Puede retirarse.

Seneca Crane lo miró con el seño fruncido pero no se atrevió a desobedecer. Con una última mirada a Gale se fue de la habitación. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado detrás de él, el director Snow se reclinó en su confortable sillón.

―Siempre creí que ese hombre necesita una mujer muy ruda a su lado ―comentó de forma divertida.

Katniss y Gale sonrieron ante eso, los hombros de Gale temblaron por la risa contenida. Él pensaba _exactamente_ lo mismo.

―Bueno ―el director volvió a su habitual compostura―, ahora, ¿podrían decirme por qué comenzó todo esto?

Ninguno habló hasta que Katniss dijo:

―No entiendo mucho de Álgebra.

Snow enarcó las cejas.

―¿Y por qué razón es eso un problema? Un profesor está para que les explique.

―Es que ―interrumpió Gale― al profesor Crane no le gusta ralentizar su clase.

Katniss lo fulminó con la mirada y luego volvió su mirada al hombre de cabello blanco.

―He sido trasladada desde el Distrito 12 no hace una semana todavía y la educación allí no… está a la altura de ésta, señor.

Snow asintió con la cabeza.

―¿Con cuántas materias le sucede esto, señorita Everdeen?

―Sólo con Álgebra, señor.

―Bien ―volvió a asentir―. Señor Hawthorne, me han dicho que sus calificaciones en dicha materia son más que aceptables.

―Er… sí, señor. Eso creo.

―Bien, pues será su responsabilidad hacer que la señorita Everdeen se ponga al corriente con la clase ―Gale, sorprendido, solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Aunque no sabía si agradecerle o maldecirle―. Bien, pues asunto resuelto ―en ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba el almuerzo―. Vayan, vayan. Que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Que tengan una buena tarde ―lo acompañó hasta la puerta y una vez fuera la cerró.

―Eso fue… algo raro ―comentó Gale con la mirada fija en la puerta. Cuando no oyó una respuesta se dio vuelta para observar a la figura de Katniss que se alejaba―. ¡Hey! ―se apresuró a su lado―. ¿Cuándo quieres que empecemos?

―¿Empecemos? ―se detuvo en mitad del pasillo y lo miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

―Sí ―puso las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón―. Ya escuchaste al director. ¿En tu casa o en la mía?

Katniss entreabrió los labios y volvió a cerrarlos. ¿Iba a ayudarla? ¿_después_ de todo lo que le había dicho?

―En tu casa ―dijo rápidamente. Aceptaba su ayuda pero no iba a decirle dónde vivía. No confiaba en él.

―Está bien. Te mando la dirección por mensaje de texto ―sacó una aparato del bolsillo y comenzó a teclear en los pequeños botones. La miró―. ¿Cuál es tu número?

―¿Mi número? ―preguntó ella, frunciendo el seño.

―Sí ―alzó el aparato y lo agitó frente a sus ojos grises―. Tu número de móvl.

―No… no tengo.

―Oh ―el que frunció el seño fue Gale esta vez―. ¿Cómo nos comunicaremos?―rumió para sí mismo―. Haremos esto: mañana cuando termine el Instituto iremos directamente a mi casa ―se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la dirección.

_«Eso _sí_ es raro.»_

.

**~oOo~**

.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Katniss cuando entró a su habitación. Metiendo sus narices en el closet se encontraba Effie Trinket.

―Ay, niña, no puedo creer que metieras _esto_ ―levantó con su dedo pulgar e índice uno de sus pantalones raídos negros― en tu nuevo closet. ¿Es que no tienes tarjeta de crédito? ¿o sentido del gusto acaso?

Katniss intentó comprender lo que había dicho pero luego sacudió la cabeza.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―volvió a preguntar.

La señorita Trinket sacó algo de su bolso. Algo pequeño, rectangular y dorado.

―Vamos a por un paseo ―anunció con una sonrisa tan grande que a Katniss le dio un poco de miedo.

.

.

―No ha estado tan mal, ¿verdad? ―preguntó la señorita Trinket mientras los hombres ―sí. Hombres. En plural― que cargaban las bolsas las depositaban en el suelo de la habitación. Katniss no le respondió, porque temía que su respuesta no le agradaría a la asistente social―. Dejen todo ahí ―ordenó Effie―. Gracias.

Luego de que le pagaran, los hombres se fueron con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Parecía que conocían a Effie.

―Bueno, mientras llamamos a Gwen para que tire eso que tú llamabas ropa vamos a desempacar la nueva ―el comentario hirió a Katniss, aunque no lo mostrara. Aquello que ella llamaba ropa era lo que había vestido toda su vida. Lo que sus padres habían podido conseguir para ella y Prim con sus esfuerzos. Descartó esos pensamientos de su mente y comenzó a ayudar a Effie a sacar las prendas de las bolsas. Sabía que ella no lo hacía por maldad, sólo parecía no haber ningún filtro entre su cerebro y su boca.

La tarde había sido fuera de lo común, un poco agitada pero a la vez muy interesante. Lo que debía decir era que Effie la había obligado a comprar de todo. Katniss jamás se había probado tanta ropa en un solo día. No era porque no hubiera querido, sino porque sencillamente ni en la Veta ni en la zona comercial del distrito 12 había tiendas de ropa. Allí los comerciantes mandaban a hacerse las prendas de ropas que necesitaban a una costurera. Y los de la Veta se las arreglaban como podían. En cambio, en el Capitolio, había una enorme calle ―Avenida― en la que todos los negocios o la mayoría de ellos vendían ropa. Katniss no sabía que existían varias prendas además del vestido, los pantalones y las camisas habituales. Pues sí, sí había. Y los colores… había muchos _colores_. ¿Calzados? Effie le había obligado a comparar casi una docena de pares de ellos entre zapatillas, zapatos y unos calzados que no tenían tacón pero estaban hechos a tiras. Para andar en la casa, había dicho Effie. Pues sí, Katniss tuvo que admitir que eran muy cómodos.

Mientras que acomodaban todo, Katniss observó cómo la señorita Trinket miraba de forma seguida su reloj de pulsera.

―¿Debe irse? ―preguntó mientras acomodaba las blusas en las perchas.

―¿Perdón? ―preguntó ella con el seño fruncido, distraída―. Oh, no ―sonrió con sus labios color carmesí―. Estamos esperando a alguien.

La muchacha enarcó una ceja.

―¿Estamos?

―Bueno, yo…

Resonaron tres golpes en la puerta.

―Adelante ―canturreó la señorita Trinket.

―¿Señorita Katniss? ―la cabeza pelirroja de Gwen se asomó al cuarto―. Un joven pregunta por la señora Trinket. Dice llamarse Cinna.

Katniss comenzó a decir que no lo conocía, que de hecho no conocía a nadie en aquel lugar cuando la señorita Trinket comenzó a dar pequeño saltitos y a aplaudir con las manos.

Se comportaba como un bebé, pensó la adolescente.

―Señorita ―corrigió a Gwen―. Hazlo pasar de inmediato.

―Sí, seño… señorita.

―¿Quién es Cinna? ―preguntó Katniss algo arritada.

―Cinna es un estilista.

―¿Y para que necesitas a uno aquí?

Effie la miró desde los pies a la cabeza.

―Quizás debas preguntártelo a ti misma ―le sonrió y salió de la habitación.

_«¿Acaso fue eso un insulto?»_

La puerta se abrió y entró un muchacho joven que vestía con ropas oscuras. Su cabello era castaño oscuro y sus ojos verdes profundos. Katniss tuvo que admitir que era guapo. Pero Cinna no había venido solo, sino que había traído consigo unas tres personas más. Su equipo. Se presentaron ante Katniss como Flavius, Venia y Portia. Miraron a Katniss como si fuera un animal en extinción y ella pensó que quizás para ellos lo era, viendo como su rostros era limpios y libres de cualquier imperfección.

Luego de que la hicieran cambiar en una bata algo demasiado fina, salió del baño de su habitación y vio que en el centro de su dormitorio había aparecido una mesa de un blanco brillante que estaba atestada de potes con diferentes etiquetas y una especie de camilla al lado de ésta.

Caminó hasta ellos y Portia la ayudó a subirse en la camilla, haciéndola acostarse en ella. Vio como Flavius mezclaba algo espeso y verde en uno de los potes.

―Sé que quizás no estás acostumbrada a lo que haremos pero créeme que cuando terminemos nos agradecerás ―comentó Cinna como quien no quiere la cosa. Su mirada amable la tranquilizó brevemente.

Cinco minutos después Katniss se dio cuenta de que la experiencia compartida con la señorita Trinket hacía unas horas atrás podía haber sido considerada el paraíso en comparación.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―¿Cómo que en su casa? ―preguntó Glimmer mientras se cepillaba el cabello. Miró a través del espejo a Clove que estaba acostada en su cama boca abajo, mirándola.

―Sí. Eso escuché que le dijo ―se dio vuelta sobre el colchón, de modo que miraba el techo de color rosa―: _iremos directamente a mi casa_ ―dijo agraviando su voz, haciendo una pobre imitación de la de Gale. Glimmer no hizo caso, sólo chilló furiosamente y tiró su cepillo contra la pared más alejada de su habitación.

―¡No puede ser cierto! ―chilló, furiosa―. ¡Acabamos de romper y ya está detrás de otra! ―se volvió para mirar a su amiga con ojos encendidos―. Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo que más me molesta? ¡Que ni siquiera es linda! ¿has visto su rostro, su cabello? ¡por Dios, si no creo que se peine siquiera!

―Glim, creo que exageras ―comentó Clove―. Tú lo has dicho: ya rompieron.

―¡Pero yo no quería romper!

―¡Pues no te hubieras acostado con Cato, entonces! ―le respondió Clove al límite de su paciencia. Glimmer la miró con expresión herida y Clove bufó―. Lo siento, pero sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia. Pero, respóndeme, si estabas _tan_ enamorada de Gale, ¿por qué te acostaste con Cato?

Glimmer suspiró y caminó para sentarse al lado de su amiga y luego dejó que su espalda cayera sobre el colchón.

―No lo sé. Estaba enojada con Gale por no ir a la fiesta. Y Cato me insistió…

―… como siempre…

―Sí ―asintió Glimmer―. Como siempre. Y, bueno, Cato es guapo.

Clove bufó, pensando que si tenía que escuchar otro comentario como ese sobre "lo guapos que son Cato y Gale", vomitaría. Intentó cambiar de tema.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Cuando terminaron con Katniss ya era entrada la noche. En realidad, Flavius, Portia y Venia ya se había marchado al igual que la señorita Trinket. Con Katniss solo quedaba Cinna y eso, extrañamente, no molestaba a Katniss.

La misión del equipo de Cinna había sido transformar a Katniss estéticamente. En su cuerpo ya no quedaba un solo vello en su lugar. Le habían depilado las piernas, los brazos, el torso, las axilas y parte de sus cejas. Y Katniss no había emitido un solo sonido en el proceso; primero porque no quería asustar a Primrose ni que el vecindario creyera que estaban torturándola y segundo porque no quería parecer débil. Nunca lo había sido en su anterior vida y no iba a comenzar en ese momento. Por lo menos gracias a ello fue merecedora de varios cumplidos por parte de sus torturadores.

Luego de la depilación, habían limpiado su cuerpo y lo embadurnaron con una crema que al comienzo le picó pero luego le trajo un refrescante alivio a su maltratada piel. Pero eso no fue todo. Luego de aquello, el equipo se ensañó con sus uñas, cortándolas, limándolas y pintándolas con un brillo trasparente. Como eso no había sido ni el uno por ciento de doloroso que la depilación, Katniss se había dejado hacer, cerrando los ojos y escuchando la música que alguno de ellos había puesto para que sonara de forma baja en la habitación.

Su rostro también había sido tratado, por supuesto. Katniss había perdido la cuenta de cuantas cremas le habían echado encima y luego sacado pero su rostro su sentía fresco cuando terminaron, como si le hubieran quitado una o dos capas de piel… o quizás eso habían hecho.

Luego de cerciorarse de que Katniss había quedado sin un solo vello de más, con uñas perfectas y rostro de porcelana, Flavius, Venia y Portia se habían marchado alegres, besando a Katniss y canturreando a coro. La muchacha había sonreído mientras sus voces se perdían en el exterior.

―Bien, Katniss ―dijo Cinna―. Nos falta tu cabello ―la ayudó a levantarse y la guió hasta su tocador, donde ella se sentó y se miró en el espejo, mirando maravillada lo que aquellos locos y bobos estilistas habían hecho con ella―. ¿Te gusta? ―preguntó él.

―Sí ―asintió ella.

―Te dije que valdría la pena ―sonrió Cinna―. ¿Qué quieres que haga con tu cabello? A mí me gusta así. Solo le cortaría las puntas que ya están florecidas y le haría un baño de crema para repararlo. ¿Qué dices?

―Sí ―sonrió ella, contenta de que él no haya sugerido cortarlo.

Mientras Cinna hacía su trabajo cortando las puntas de sus cabellos ―del cual parecía disfrutar enormemente― le preguntó:

―¿Cómo te hallas en el Panem's School? ―cuando ella no contestó con rapidez, él dijo―: no has hecho ninguna amistad, ¿no es así? ―no parecía sorprendido mientras la observaba a través del espejo―. Mira, Katniss, hay algo que quiero que entiendas ―comenzó captando su atención―: el Instituto o por lo menos este Instituto es como la jungla. Para ser parte de los que mandan debes demostrar ser un líder y poseer belleza. Tristemente, la belleza es lo que más te hace popular. ¿Has visto el aspecto de la capitana de las porristas? ―ella negó con la cabeza―. Bueno, pues cuando te hagas un tiempo, fíjate. Apuesto mi delineador de ojos dorado a que es alta, rubia y de ojos claros. Y mala como la peste.

―¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ―preguntó ella.

Cinna se encogió de hombros.

―Porque los adolescentes son así.

Katniss miró el movimiento de sus manos y preguntó:

―¿Y si eres inteligente?

―Eso no ayuda, sino que empeora las cosas. Cuando eres inteligente, eres un nerd. Solo sirves cuando los chicos dorados quieres que les hagas las tareas. Y ni así te respetan.

―Entonces, ¿qué debo ser?

Un momento de silencio los acompañó mientras él secaba su húmedo cabello.

―Sé tú misma.

Katniss sonrió, pensando que había conocido a la primera persona más honesta que había visto en su vida.

―Gracias.

―De nada ―le devolvió él la sonrisa―. Me gusta tu cabello ―comentó distraídamente―. ¿Has conocido a algún muchacho?

―He visto muchos muchachos. Hay varios en mi clase.

―Sí, eso supuse. Pero me refiero a si has hablado con alguno de ellos ¿Se te ha acercado alguno?

Katniss hizo una mueca.

―Hablar de hablar, no. He tenido una discusión con uno.

―Ah, ¿sí? ―preguntó Cinna mientras la peinaba y enarcaba una ceja oscura―. ¿Cómo es eso?

―Al parecer, el profesor de Álgebra tiene problemas con mi… lentitud para entender su materia. Y mi compañero de banco le dijo en frente de toda la clase que yo no entendía.

―¿En serio?

―Sí. Y luego yo le dije que no necesitaba que saliera en mi defensa, comenzamos a discutir y el profesor nos envió a la dirección.

―¿Has estado en la dirección en tu primera semana de Instituto?

―No fue tan malo. No salí con ninguna nota ni suspensión ni nada de eso.

―¿Entonces?

―Hawthorne debe ayudarme con Álgebra. El director le dio la responsabilidad. Mañana luego del Instituto iremos directamente a su casa para que me ayude.

―¡Espera, espera, espera! ―Cinna se dio caminó hasta quedar con su parte trasera apoyada contra el tocador y de cara a ella―. ¿Qué dijo el muchacho? ¿protestó?

Katniss frunció el seño.

―No. Me ha pedido mi número de móvil pero como yo no tenía uno decidió que después del Instituto iríamos a su casa. ¿Por qué? ¿qué sucede? ―preguntó al ver la expresión de Cinna.

―En este momento deberías estar de rodillas, agradeciéndole a Effie Trinket por habernos llamado.

―¿Por qué?

―¡Porque mañana irás a la casa de un muchacho para que sea tu tutor en Álgebra, Katniss! Seguramente no planeabas maquillarte siquiera ―dedujo.

―No sé cómo hacerlo, de todas formas ―Katniss se encogió de hombros.

―¿Todavía necesitas un móvil?

―No. Effie lo ha comprado. Está sobre la cama.

―Bien. Algo menos por lo que debo preocuparme.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Cuando al otro día sonó el despertador, Katniss lo apagó rápidamente y se quedó cinco minutos más debajo del calentito acolchado pensando en la noche anterior. Cinna se había quedado en el cuarto de huéspedes por insistencia de Katniss. Habían pasado toda la noche hablando y él había aprovechado para enseñarle a usar su móvil haciendo que le escribiera mensaje de textos a él mientras él los contestaba desde el suyo propio. También había echado un vistazo a toda su ropa nueva y decidido lo que ella usaría al otro día. Le explicó cosas sobre los colores, cómo combinarlos y qué colores nunca mezclar. Si bien explicó que estaba al tanto de la moda, él no la seguía al pie de la letra, sino que sólo se informaba de todo lo último y usaba lo que le gustaba, desechando lo otro que no. Katniss rápidamente había decidido hacer lo mismo luego de que él le hiciera ver varias revistas que trataban del tema.

Se levantó y desperezó antes de dirigirse a su baño. Se metió en la ducha y en dos minutos ya estaba despierta. Cuando salió oliendo a manzanas verdes de allí y entró a su dormitorio, sonrió.

―Buen día ―la saludó Cinna con una sonrisa en los labios―. He cambiado de idea ―dijo mientras depositaba una blusa color gris que se anudaba sueltamente en el frente cerca de un jean azul oscuro.

Katniss se encogió de hombros y se acercó.

―Seguiré llevando las botas negras planas, ¿verdad? ―preguntó.

Cinna rió y asintió con la cabeza.

_«Por ahora»_

Él había leído a Katniss a primera vista. Había visto su inseguridad, su lado salvaje, aquel fuego que lo había, en cierta forma, deslumbrado. Sabía que tardaría en hacerle entender que era hermosa a su manera tan tenaz. Pero solo era cuestión de tiempo, tiempo a que ella se diera cuenta del poder que poseía al ser mujer, tiempo a que ella comprendiera cómo funcionaban las cosas en Panem. Durante las primeras semanas le daría sus botas planas y todo lo que la hiciera sentir de alguna manera más segura de los demás. Después iría despojándola de esas pequeñas cosas tan sutilmente sin que ella se diera cuenta hasta que Katniss Everdeen fuera un muchacha más de aquella capital, capaz de apreciarse a sí misma y hacerse valer sola.

Katniss se despojó de la bata y comenzó a ponerse la ropa interior. No le avergonzaba estar desnuda frente a Cinna; era como si él fuese su profesor de vida y fuera inútil ocultarse de él. Además, ya la había visto desnuda en aquella sesión de belleza de la tarde anterior y si se sinceraba con ella misma, en tan pocas horas habían llegado a tal grado de confianza que no le importaba.

.

―¡Katniss, estás hermosa! ―fue lo primero que dijo Prim cuando la vio entrar en la cocina junto con otro joven. Su hermana llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero muy femenina y debajo de ésta se veía una blusa suelta de color gris. En la parte inferior usaba un jean de color azul oscuro y botas negras que no llegaban a la rodilla pero sin tacón alguno. Su cabello estaba sujeto en la misma trenza que siempre pero Prim pudo notar que parecía sedoso y más lustroso que nunca. Cuando observó su rostro, sonrió―. Te has maquillado ―dijo riendo delicadamente.

Katniss hizo una mueca y le besó la frente para luego sentarse a desayunar.

―Fue Cinna.

―¿Y qué le sucedió a tus cejas?

―Fue Cinna ―no literalmente pero su equipo actuó bajo sus órdenes.

―Y te ves hermosa ―dijo éste―. ¿Verdad, Primrose?

Prim asintió enérgicamente.

―Cuando sea más grande quiero que me hagas lo mismo, Cinna.

Él sonrió.

―Estaré encantado.

Katniss sacudió la cabeza ante el intercambio de su hermana y su estilista.

―¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora, patito? ―preguntó―. Tú entras más tarde que yo.

Primrose se encogió de hombros.

―No tenía sueño ―contestó sonriendo a Gwen que le servía su desayuno.

―Buen día, Gwen ―saludó Katniss. Se sentía de un humor estupendo.

―Buen día, señorita Katniss.

―Sólo Katniss.

La muchacha sonrió y se dedicó a servirles el desayuno.

―¿Sabes dónde está nuestro tío? ―preguntó Prim.

―No, señorita Primrose. Él se va muy temprano y vuelve muy tarde ―contestó la pelirroja.

―O quizás no vuelve en absoluto ―ofreció Cinna. Katniss rió pero pensó que era muy probable ya que nunca se encontró con su tío en todos aquellos días.

Luego del desayuno, Cinna se ofreció a lleva a Katniss a el Panem's School ya que le quedaba de paso a su hogar. Katniss aceptó y le dijo al chofer que tampoco la fuera a buscar a la salida porque se quedaría a estudiar en la biblioteca. No necesitaba dar demasiada información. Ella lo llamaría cuando quisiera que la fuera a buscar.

―Quiero que una vez que vuelvas a tu casa me llames. ¿Has entendido?

―¿Para qué quieres que te llame? ―preguntó Katniss.

―Para que me cuentes cómo te fue con Hawthorne… ¿no sabes su nombre?

―No ―negó Katniss.

―Bueno, luego me lo dices. Actúa tranquila, ¿sí? Nadie te va a comer.

―Cinna ―llamó su atención hasta que él la miró―. Estoy tranquila. Solo me ayudará a entender Álgebra, ¿sí? y fue porque el director lo obligó.

Cinna no dijo nada pero cuando aparcó en el Instituto y ella se despidió y comenzó a andar hacia el edificio, la llamó:

―¡Katniss! ―ella se dio media vuelta y enarcó las cejas―. Recuerda: la cabeza en alto, mi chica en llamas.

* * *

**[N. de A]:** _Muchas gracias por los Alertas, Favoritos y Reviews. En serio, sé que la mayoría de ustedes son __**team Peeta**__ pero de verdad desearía que le dieran una oportunidad a Gale. ¿Qué les ha parecido hasta ahora? Voy a hacer algunos ―muchos― cambios que espero que les gusten. Para la que me personita que me preguntó si habrá algún Haymitch/Effie desde ya le digo que… SÍ. En el próximo capítulo la relación Katniss/Gale se desarrolla un poco más pero el tema principal es la forma de vida de otros personajes. Espero que puedan apreciar los cambios de clases sociales. Y espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo._

**Muchas gracias a: **Scarlet Ciaan Tianuciul, _Maru O.B_, Umeki-Nara y _Potter de Snape_** por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

_**XOXO**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer:**_ Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Suzanne Collins. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Vidas ajenas~**_

.

.

**_-4-_**

.

.

Johanna Mason despertó con el olor a podredumbre en el ambiente. Otra vez.

_«Otro día en el paraíso»_

Se levantó y miró a su alrededor, notando que el catre junto al de ella estaba ya vacío. La verdad era que estaba tan acostumbrada a ese olor que luego de la primera bocanada de aire despierta ya ni lo notaba. Se puso de pie sin hacer caso del suelo duro y frío y se dirigió hacia el baño. Cerró la puerta de madera detrás de ella y se encaminó hacia la ducha. Tembló cuando el agua helada se precipitó sobre ella pero tomó el jabón y se restregó con él todo el cuerpo, diciéndose de que en cuanto más rápido lo hiciera, más rápido terminaría y saldría de allí.

Cuando salió se secó con la toalla y se puso la misma ropa que había usado el día anterior después de olerla y comprobar que no olía ni tenía nada raro. Se cepilló el cabello castaño y lo dejó suelto como siempre para que se secase. Caminó hasta la cocina y abrió la heladera. Volvió a cerrarla.

―Buen día ―sonrió Annie, quien estaba sentada en una de las sillas desvencijadas que hacían juego con la mesa en el centro de la pequeña cocina.

―Serían buenos si hubiera algo para desayunar ―le gruñó Johanna.

―Si no había para comer anoche, tampoco habrá para comer hoy ―contestó ella alegremente. Una alegría que a Johanna le faltaba―. En el trabajo comeremos, Jo.

―Faltan más de seis horas para ir a trabajar ―gruñó ella pero no podía hacer nada más así que fue a buscar su mochila y luego de esperar impacientemente a Annie a que terminara de acomodar la suya ambas salieron de la casilla en la que vivían. Les esperaban tres kilómetros para caminar hacia el Panem's School.

―¿Qué harás hoy? ―preguntó Annie mientras caminaban con las manos en las gastadas tiras de su mochila que colgaba en su pequeña espalda.

―¿Además de ir al Instituto y trabajar? ―Johanna enarcó las cejas―. No sé. Quizás robe un supermercado.

―Eso sería genial ―comentó Annie con voz soñadora―. Yo primero iría a la góndola de los quesos y luego…

―Ya la perdí ―murmuró Johanna. Annie tenía esos momentos, esos lapsus donde se perdía en su mundo y perdía pista de todo y de todos. A veces Johanna la envidiaba, aquella… tranquila manera de salir de la realidad que tenía. Si Johanna quería hacer eso, necesitaba hierba. Y la hierba se conseguía con dinero. Un dinero que ella no tenía. Así que eran muy pocas las veces en las que ella hacía el viaje al otro mundo.

Pero por las noches, cuando Annie comenzaba a gritar entre pesadillas y a sudar presa del pánico a un monstro que solo yacía en su traicionera mente, a Johanna no le apetecía envidiarla. No conocía el pasado de Annie ni ella conocía el de Johanna. ¿Para qué? Ambas ya sabían que eran lo suficientemente malos como para atascarlas juntas en una casucha de madera sin cerrojo ni picaporte, que muchas veces no tenía electricidad y en la que el inodoro vivía más veces tapado que siendo de utilidad.

Miró a Annie de reojo y vio que su mirada seguía desenfocada. Se encogió de hombros.

_«Mientras siga caminando…»_

.

**~oOo~**

.

―¿A quién buscas? ―preguntó Peeta mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Delly. La había visto observar entre los estudiantes con el seño fruncido.

―A Katniss.

―¿Quién es…? Oh ―exclamó cuando recordó quien era Katniss―. ¿Por qué?

―No ha hecho amigos, Peeta ―Delly frunció los labios y Peeta le acarició la mejilla.

―Eso no debe preocuparte ―le dijo―. Tú le ofreciste que se sentara con nosotros en el almuerzo y ella no aceptó. Será por algo. Ahi personas que prefieren estar solos, Del.

Delly suspiró y sonrió a Peeta. Luego besó sus labios tiernamente.

―¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres el mejor novio del mundo?

Peeta sonrió.

―No, pero me gusta escucharlo.

―Creo que me hice diabética ―escucharon bufar a alguien y se dieron vuelta a tiempo para ver a Johanna Mason perderse entre la concurrencia. Peeta rodó los ojos pero Delly hizo otra mueca. Johanna Mason había sido otra Katniss hacía unos años. Delly le había ofrecido compañía para ser rechazada vilmente con un vocabulario que la hirió. Nunca más le habló y Peeta nunca hizo el intento de hacerlo.

Según lo que se sabía, Johanna no tenía amigos ni gente que la quisiera alrededor. De hecho, la gran mayoría no la quería cerca y la otra minoría no sabía ni que existía.

―¿Qué sucede? ―Peeta se dio vuelta para encontrar que Gale se había acercado a ellos. Miraba la expresión de Delly con el seño fruncido.

―Johanna Mason ―respondió Peeta, abrazando a Delly.

―¿Te ha hecho algo? ―le preguntó Gale a la muchacha.

―No ―respondió ella con una sonrisa triste. Había recordado―. No me ha hecho nada, solo un comentario al pasar ―se volvió para sacar su libro de Química y luego se despidió de los primos para ir a su clase.

―¿Qué haces hoy? ―le preguntó Peeta a Gale―. Mamá y papá no están, así que con los chicos hemos decidido pasar el día comiendo solo comida chatarra y jugar a la Wii ―sonrió. Peeta tenía dos hermanos más; uno mayor que él y el otro menor que él. Sus padres no habían tenido la suerte de tener una hija ya que en el último parto de la madre de Peeta, casi no sobrevivieron ni el niño ni ella. El doctor les había dicho que lo mejor era no tener más hijos.

―Suena fantástico pero estaré ocupado.

―Mala suerte.

Aquello era algo que siempre le había gustado a Gale de Peeta: no era un curioso. Otro en su lugar le hubiera preguntado por qué no podía ir.

―Pero en la próxima vemos.

―En la próxima será ―asintió Peeta.

―Gale ―llamaron a su lado. Glimmer le sonrió débilmente―, ¿podemos hablar?

Estaba tentado a decirle que no pero sabía que ella no descansaría hasta que lo hicieran. Se despidió de su primo y caminó con ella hasta el estacionamiento.

―¿Qué quieres? ―le preguntó cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados de los demás oídos.

―Gale, por favor, solo quiero disculparme. Sé que estuvo mal lo que hice pero había bebido y…

―No mientas, Glimmer ―la interrumpió Gale―. Sabes que no bebiste. Cuando yo entré en esa habitación estabas muy sobria.

―¡Fue tu culpa! ―exclamó ella de repente, cuando se dio cuenta que ninguna de las cosas que tenía planeado decir servirían―. ¡No debiste faltar a la fiesta!

―Ya habíamos hablado sobre eso. Y no justifica lo que has hecho. Pero, ¿qué estoy haciendo? ―se preguntó a sí mismo― ¿por qué estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo cuando sé que no entenderás? Una niña malcriada es lo que eres y no cambiarás nunca. Quieres que las cosas se hagan a tu modo y, ¿sabes qué? ―preguntó mientras ponía su rostro al nivel del de ella― conmigo eso no funciona, _cariño_ ―de alguna manera logró que esa última palabra sonara hiriente. Se irguió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el edificio, dejándola a ella en su lugar, apretando los dientes con rabia.

.

**~oOo~**

.

No hizo falta agachar la cabeza. Nadie la miró. Con aquellas ropas era otra estudiante más del Panem's School. Cuando fue a su clase y se sentó en su lugar, tomó su móvil y se apresuró a escribir un mensaje:

_Gracias_

Buscó el número de Cinna y lo envió. Menos de un minuto después, el móvil vibró:

_De nada ;)_

Sonrió y sonó la campana así que se apresuró a guardarlo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Las clases pasaron tranquilamente y Katniss encontró que ya estaba al corriente de casi todas las materias. Aunque hoy se incorporaría a la clase de Educación Física… no veía problema en ello. Cazar en los bosques del Distrito 12 le había hecho estar en forma.

A la hora del almuerzo se dirigió para sentarse sola en una de las mesas que estaban junto a la pared, como siempre. Había notado que los grupos más ruidosos se sentaban en varias mesas agrupadas en el centro de la cafetería. Mientras iba de camino a su mesa habitual echó un vistazo hacia esa dirección, recordando las palabras de Cinna. Vio a los, ¿cómo los había llamado Cinna? Ah, sí, chicos dorados. Vio a los chicos dorados sentados juntos, vistiendo las mejores ropas y riendo estúpidamente de cualquier estupidez que decían. Vio a una muchacha rubia de ojos verdes y piel perfectamente bronceada que vestía un uniforme de blusa y minifalda verde y blanco con un pompón de los mismos colores en la mano derecha. Habían varias muchachas con el mismo uniforme pero todas parecían revolotear en torno a la impresionante rubia.

_«La capitana de las porristas»_

Cinna no perdería su delineador de ojos dorado, después de todo.

Sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino hasta llegar a su mesa pero cuando llegó se llevó la sorpresa de ver a una muchachita sentada en ella con un libro abierto entre sus manos. Se preguntó si debía irse pero decidió que no. La muchacha estaba en su mesa, no ella en la de la muchacha. Se sentó y comenzó a desenvolver su sándwich.

―Hola.

Elevó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de la intrusa.

―Hola ―contestó.

―Soy Annie Cresta.

―Katniss Everdeen ―asintió ella y no pudo evitar ver como la mirada de Annie se deslizaba hasta su almuerzo y se demoraba allí―. ¿Dónde está tu almuerzo?

―No tengo ―ella se encogió de hombros―. No comeré hasta la tarde cuando vaya a trabajar ―respondió alegremente pero Katniss escuchó el ruido que hacía su estómago. Haciendo una mueca, se levantó de su asiento y se dejó caer en el que estaba al lado de Annie. Partió su sándwich y le tendió la mitad más grande.

―¿Estás segura? ―preguntó ella, sorprendida.

―Claro. No tengo mucha hambre de todos modos.

―¡Gracias! ―tomó la mitad del sándwich y comenzó a devorarlo con tanta ansia que Katniss empujó la caja de jugo en su dirección por si se ahogaba.

.

.

―¿Qué sucede, Madge? ―preguntó Peeta mientras la rubia jugueteaba con sus chips.

―Nada ―suspiró levantando la mirada―. Solo…

Y no dijo nada más.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Delly, mirando en su misma dirección.

―Everdeen está sentada en la misma mesa que Annie Cresta ―murmuró Madge.

La mente de Gale se unió al grupo cuando escuchó el nombre de su compañera de Álgebra y su mirada se clavó en ella. Sí, definitivamente estaba compartiendo la mesa con Annie Cresta.

Beetee silbó.

―¿Qué hace en la misma mesa que Annie la Loca? ―preguntó―. ¿Acaso no sabe que eso es suicidio social?

―Quizás lo sabe y no le importa ―opinó Peeta.

―No lo creo ―respondió Delly―. Todo el mundo sabe eso.

Incluso ellos que no eran populares sabían estar a distancia de Annie la Loca, como la habían apodado Clove y Cashmere. A Annie Cresta solo se le acercaba Johanna Mason, pero ella no tenía estatus alguno que mantener. Los demás se arriesgaban a descender en la posición social del Instituto a tal grado que serían molestados por todos los demás hasta el día de la graduación.

―Bueno ―dijo Gale―. Tendrá sus razones.

Wiress asintió con la cabeza.

―¿No se ve diferente hoy Katniss? ―preguntó Delly con curiosidad.

―Sí, sí ―respondió Madge―. Su ropa es nueva. Debió notar que desentonaba mucho ―comentó.

―No creo que fuera para tanto ―comentó Peeta. Delly le sonrió.

―Porque eres hombre. Nosotras, las mujeres, notamos eso ―volvió su mirada a Katniss pero no podía mirarle el rostro ya que ella estaba mirando a Annie la Loca―. La ropa es muy cara. ¿Será de familia adinerada?

―Debe ser. Ni yo tengo esas prendas tan lujosas ―comentó Madge sin una pizca de envidia en la voz. Delly se volvió para mirar a su amiga con el seño fruncido.

―Entonces, ¿por qué antes vestía esa ropa tan… usada?

Todos en la mesa se encogieron de hombros.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Johanna no se molestó en ir a la cafetería.

Cuando sonó la campana se había ido de la clase y dirigido al estacionamiento. Luego se alejó caminando hasta los comercios de comida porque sabía que no iba a aguantar hasta la tarde para comer. Annie podía, ella no. Vagó por allí echando el ojo a comercios que tenían mesas afuera y clientas con figuras esbeltas, de esas que si compraban algo con calorías solo se comían la mitad para evitar la corrida al baño y los dedos en la boca. En la primera hora no tuvo mucha suerte pero en la segunda consiguió escaquearse con las sobras de un sándwich y ensalada. Hasta logró tomar algo de un flan acaramelado.

Calmado el hambre volvió trotando al Instituto.

Cuando estuvo adentro se dirigió al gimnasio diez minutos antes de que sonara la campana para el cambio de horario. Se cambió en los vestidores y salió mientras las demás muchachas entraban a hacer lo propio. Una vez que todas estuvieron en sus uniformes, la entrenadora, una mujer de cabello oscuro, alta y atlética llamada Atala empezó la clase con un trote y luego pases de a dos.

Luego del trote Johanna se quedó sin compañera ―como siempre― para hacer los pases así que comenzó a picar la pelota contra la pared.

―Mason ―llamó la profesora―. Has equipo con Everdeen.

Johanna entrecerró los ojos, preparada para ver a alguna rubia con expresión desconsolada dirigiéndose hacia ella como si la hubieran mandado al patio de fusilamiento. Pero lo que vio fue a una morena de ojos grises y estatura normal trotar hacia ella. Se detuvo frente a Johanna pero no habló, sólo se puso en posición para atrapar el balón. Johanna enarcó una ceja ante el comportamiento pero internamente lo agradeció. Si la morena la despreciaba como todo el resto del cuerpo estudiantil era mejor el silencio antes de que a ella se le acabase la poca paciencia que tenía.

Hicieron el ejercicio en silencio y Johanna notó que Everdeen no era ninguna flacuchenta sin puntería. De hecho, tenía buen porte y un excelente brazo.

El silbato sonó en el gimnasio y todas se apresuraron alrededor de la entrenadora.

―Excelente ―dijo―. Ahora las quiero en dos equipos de quince cada uno.

―¿Quiénes liderarán? ―preguntó una muchacha de cabello color zanahoria y pecas en el rostro.

―Déjenme ver ―la entrenadora tomó su libreta y miró la lista―. Clove Stone ―la aludida sonrió con satisfacción―… y Katniss Everdeen.

Luego separó al resto de las muchachas en los equipos y Johanna agradeció interiormente que la hubiera puesto en el de Everdeen. Las pocas veces que había jugado con Stone, Johanna casi la había agarrado de aquel maravilloso cabello suyo y arrastrado por todo el gimnasio.

Las capitanas se pusieron de pie frente a frente mientras elegían cara o ceca y Stone sonrió.

―Te haré puré, Everdeen ―juró. Everdeen se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos mientras la entrenadora tiraba la moneda al aire y luego la atrapaba. El equipo de Stone iniciaba el juego.

De no haber sabido mejor, Johanna juraría que Everdeen había tomado su puesto de blanco con respecto a Clove y su pandilla. Cada saque y cada golpe dirigía el balón hacia Everdeen, quien lista y preparada la devolvía con toda su fuerza. Fue un juego rudo en el que por poco solamente jugaron las dos capitanas pero, claro, no faltaba quien dirigiera el balón hacia Johanna en un golpe mortal que ella se encargaba de devolver. Educación física siempre había sido un campo de batalla para ella y por más que Everdeen se llevara ahora la mayoría de las balas, Johanna no quedaba a salvo.

.

Cuando terminaron ―ninguno de los dos equipos ganó― la entrenadora felicitó a las capitanas de los equipos por tan impresionante juego. Johanna se preguntó si Atala era tan estúpida o fingía porque usualmente reservaba esa categoría para las rubias como Glimmer Snow o su amiga Cashmere. Pero después de la sonrisa orgullosa que les dirigió confirmó que en verdad era estúpida y no fingía. Una lástima.

Las mandó a las duchas.

Luego de sacarse el sudor de encima ―y de disfrutar del agua caliente que en su casa era imposible de tener― fue a su casillero y se cambió. Luego de arreglarse la blusa se dio vuelta para encontrar a Everdeen sentada en el banco calzándose unas botas negras. Casi tuvo un ataque al corazón. No la había escuchado acercarse para nada. Tranquilizó su respiración y dijo:

―Buen partido, Everdeen.

La muchacha la levantó la vista cuando terminó y se puso en pie. Johanna inspeccionó su ropa de niña rica e hizo una mueca. Otra lástima.

―Gracias ―contestó mientras metía la mano en su casillero y tomaba una chaqueta negra de cuero de la que Johanna se enamoró rápidamente y pasó los brazos sobre los huecos―. Tú tampoco estuviste mal ―tomó su móvil y lo guardó en la chaqueta. Cerró el casillero en un momento rápido y sin miramientos mientras tomaba una toalla blanca algo húmeda y volvía a restregarse con rapidez el largo cabello para sacarle la humedad acumulada en las puntas. Se dirigió a los cestos y dejó caer la toalla―. Supongo que te veré mañana, Mason ―se despidió, caminando hacia la salida.

.

**~oOo~**

.

La esperó en el estacionamiento, sentado sobre la parte frontal de su auto, esperando a que apareciera. Esperaba que apareciera. Unos minutos después la vio salir de edificio, rebuscando algo en su bolso… y se dio cuenta de que Delly y Madge habían tenido razón; Katniss vestía de manera diferente. Completamente diferente. Gale recorrió con la mirada su figura muy apreciativamente. Katniss Everdeen sí que tenía curvas, después de todo. Miró su rostro y le sonrió levemente para no quedar como un baboso. Ella dudó pero caminó hasta llegar a él.

―Hola, Katniss ―la saludó cuando estuvo cerca.

―Hola ―hizo una mueca y él frunció el seño, sin saber qué era lo que ella… claro. Se le prendió la lamparita.

―No sabes mi nombre, ¿verdad? ―preguntó, divertido. Para su sorpresa, un leve sonrojo subió a sus mejillas. Gale rió―. Soy Gale. Gale Hawthorne.

―Sabía tu apellido ―se apresuró a decir ella. Él se levantó y rió otra vez mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del acompañante.

―Claro ―la abrió―. Sube.

Ella hizo una mueca pero subió al auto. Una vez que adentro, él encendió el auto y se pusieron en la cola de los vehículos que salían a la carretera.

―¿Quieres poner música? ―preguntó él.

Ella lo miró y siguió su mirada hacia el estéreo y frunció el seño.

―No sé cómo funciona ―contestó y miró por la ventana.

Él enarcó una ceja pero encendió el aparato y cambió de estaciones hasta encontrar algo que le gustase.

―¿Eso está bien? ―preguntó cuando sintonizó su radio preferida.

―Sí, claro ―contestó ella sin importancia.

El corto viaje a la casa de Gale fue silencioso e incómodo. Ella miraba por la ventana y él no sabía de qué hablarle. Llegaron a la casa y él aparcó en la calle. No vio necesario meter el auto en el garaje si luego tenía que llevar a Katniss a su casa. Caminaron por el patio y Gale abrió la puerta, invitándola a pasar.

―Adelante.

Ella entró y miró a su alrededor.

―Es lindo ―dijo. Pareció más un acto de cortesía que otra cosa. Gale se encogió de hombros.

―Sígueme ―estaba tentado en subir las escaleras y guiarla hasta su habitación pero no creyó que ella como todas las demás muchachas apreciara el gesto así que la llevó hasta el living―. Siéntate y saca los libros. Iré por refrescos y algo para comer ―se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la cocina donde Hazelle se encontraba horneando algo. Por el olor eran galletas―. Hola, mamá.

―Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo te fue en el Instituto hoy? ―preguntó ella abriendo el horno y sacando una bandeja de inconfundibles galletas de limón.

―Bien ―contestó Gale mientras caminaba hacia la heladera y tomaba el jugo y dos vasos para luego llenarlos―. Vino una compañera mía para que la ayudase con Álgebra.

Aquello captó la atención de Hazelle.

―¿Ayudarla con Álgebra? ―preguntó, dudosa―. Tú nunca has ayudado a nadie. Ni siquiera a tus amigos.

Gale se encogió de hombros.

―El director Snow me lo pidió.

―Ajá ―murmuró ella mientras volcaba las galletas en un recipiente―. ¿Y cómo se llama la muchacha?

―Katniss Everdeen. Es la hermana mayor del amor imposible de Rory.

―No es imposible ―sonrió Hazelle. Gale rió y tomó los dos vasos. Se detuvo y miró las galletas.

―¿Crees que…?

―Ahora les llevo unas cuantas.

―No es necesario. Ponlas…

―Ahora se las llevo ―sentenció ella. Él rodó los ojos pero se acercó y besó a su madre en la frente.

―Gracias.

.

.

Dos horas más tarde, Gale se dio cuenta de que Katniss era una rápida aprendiz. No le costaba mucho, sólo había que enseñarle con paciencia y además, aquellos habían sido temas que daban pie a los que el profesor Crane estaba dando en la actualidad y ella ni siquiera los había visto. Su educación estaba muy atrasada.

Hazelle había aparecido diez minutos después de que Gale y Katniss se sentaran frente a los libros con una bandeja de galletas. Había saludado a Katniss con un beso en la mejilla y recorrido con la mirada muy sutilmente sin que la invitada se sintiera incómoda y luego los había dejado estudiar con una sonrisa, diciéndoles que cualquier cosa que necesitaran sólo tenían que llamarla.

Cuando empezó a esconderse el sol, Katniss manifestó que debía irse y Gale se ofreció a llevarla. Ella aceptó. El camino a la casa de ella fue silencioso pero no incómodo. Cuando llegaron, Gale notó que su casa era dos o tres veces más grande que la de él.

―Bueno ―dijo ella, ahora sí viéndose incómoda―… gracias por todo, Gale.

―De nada ―sonrió él mientras ella tomaba su bolso. No quería que se fuera. No habían hablado de otra cosa más que de números en su tiempo juntos―. Eres una buena alumna, Katniss. Pronto estarás a nuestro ritmo.

―Eso espero ―suspiró ella y abrió la puerta pero dudó en salir del auto―. ¿Te veré el lunes después del Instituto?

―Claro.

Ella sonrió levemente.

―Ok. Hasta mañana, Gale.

―Hasta mañana, Katniss.

Espero hasta que entró a la casa y luego condujo hasta su hogar. Cuando guardó su auto en el garaje y entró a la casa por la cocina, encontró a su madre.

―Katniss me gusta ―fue lo único que dijo ella. Él sonrió, sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Mientras subía por las escaleras, pensó:

_«A mí también, mamá. A mí también.»_

* * *

**[N. de A]: **_Otro capítulo más que espero hayan disfrutado. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿qué piensan de Johanna y Annie? Sinceramente, siempre me ha caido particularmente bien Mason. Esa actitud de no-me-importa-un-carajo es genial. ¿Katniss y Gale? ¿Cinna? ¡amo a ese hombre!_

_Sobre el Presiente Snow... no quise hacerlo intachable y venenoso, como leí en un Review. Quise probar otra faceta de él. Prometo que sabrán más de él en los siguientes capítulos._

**_Muchas gracias a: _**_Potter de Snape_, _Scarlet Ciaan Tianuciul_ y TessCarlieCullenMellark**_ por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior._**

_**¿Reviews?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer:**_ Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Suzanne Collins. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Vidas Ajenas~**_

.

.

**_-5-_**

.

.

―Gale Hawthorne ―murmuró Cinna mientras hacía que sus dedos volaran veloces sobre el teclado de la computadora.

―¿Lo encontrarás ahí? ―preguntó Katniss desde su cama.

Al día siguiente ―sábado― Cinna había aparecido muy temprano en la casa de Katniss para enterarse de su tutoría en Álgebra. Se decepcionó teatralmente cuando Katniss le había dicho que sólo le explicó Álgebra y como ella era muy vaga en su descripción de él, decidió buscarlo en _Facebook_.

―Todo el mundo está en _Facebook_ ―contestó él como si ella fuera de otro planeta. Bueno, no era de otro planeta pero sí de otro Distrito―. Lo encontraré ―un minuto después, Cinna sonrió―. Te tengo ―. Katniss. ¿Es éste?

Ella se acercó hasta él y miró la pantalla, los ojos azules inconfundibles.

―Sí ―asintió.

―Es guapo ―sonrió él mientras la pantalla cambiaba de forma. Katniss frunció el seño y se alejó de nuevo hacia la cama. De todos modos no entendía ese tal _Facebook_.

―No entiendo porque tienes tanta curiosidad, Cinna.

―Porque un muchacho no acepta sin protestar darle clases de Álgebra a una muchacha nueva. Mucho menos de _Álgebra_ ―bufó. Cerró la pantalla y caminó hasta la cama, a lo de su amiga.

Katniss suspiró.

―Y yo ya te he dicho que no tenía elección. El director se lo pidió.

Cinna rodó sus ojos verdes.

―Sí, Katniss.

Hubo tres golpecitos en la puerta y luego se escuchó la voz de Prim:

―¿Katniss? ¿puedo pasar?

―Sí, patito. Pasa.

La puerta se abrió y Primrose entró vestida con un vestido blanco de cinto color cereza y mangas abombadas. Su cabello estaba suelto sobre su espalda y su sonrisa era contagiosa.

―¡Que hermosa estás, patito! ―exclamó Katniss.

―Hoy es el cumpleaños de Rory ―sonrió ella.

―¿Rory? ―preguntó Cinna.

―Es mi compañero de colegio. Nos dio una invitación a cada uno de nosotros ―alzó sus ojos claros a Katniss―. ¿Puedo ir? ¿me llevarías?

¿Cómo decirle que no a esa carita?

―¿Tienes un regalo? ―le preguntó Cinna.

―Sí ―asintió ella.

―Bien ―Katniss se levantó―. Iremos a buscar al chofer para ver si puede llevarnos, ¿si, patito?

Primrose asintió y salió de la habitación.

―Bueno, creo que me iré ―dijo Cinna―. Que te diviertas mucho, Katniss.

―Gracias ―respondió ella mientras le daba un beso. No sabía que haría mientras su hermanita estuviera en aquel cumpleaños pero algo se inventaría. Luego de que Gwen las despidiera y las hiciera subir al auto, Prim le dio la tarjeta con la dirección al chofer.

―¿Eres amiga de Rory? ―le preguntó Katniss a su hermana.

―Sí. Nos sentamos juntos en clase. Hace dibujos muy lindos.

El señor y la señora Everdeen no habían podido tener dos hijas más distintas en apariencia y personalidad. La mayor siempre había sido taciturna y callada, seria y cruelmente consciente del mundo en el que vivían. La menor había sido la dulce y tierna niña que lloraba cuando veía un gato muerto tirado en la calle, la que hacía amigos con la facilidad con la que esbozaba una sonrisa.

―¿Te gusta el Instituto, Katniss?

―Sí, patito ―mintió. No. No le gustaba estar rodeada de muchachos pretenciosos.

―Es tan diferente al Distritito 12 ―murmuró Primrose y se reclinó contra el cuerpo de su hermana―. No lo extraño, Katniss. No extraño el Distrito 12. ¿Está mal eso?

Katniss apoyó su cabeza en la de su hermanita.

―No, Prim. No está mal no extrañar.

¿Cómo iba a estar mal?, se preguntó Katniss. ¿Cómo iba a estar mal no extrañar un lugar desolado en el que habían pasado tantas penurias y privaciones? ¿cómo iba a estar mal no extrañar aquel Distrito en el que sus padres habían muerto explotados en trabajos inhumanos? No estaba mal no extrañar, no, pero Katniss nunca olvidaría el sacrificio. Nunca podría olvidar. Nunca _debería_ olvidar.

―Es aquí, señoritas.

Ambas hermanas se sentaron derechas cuando el chofer habló. Katniss miró a Prim y le secó una solitaria lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

―Sonríe, Prim. Es un cumpleaños.

Prim sonrió.

.

.

Gale dispuso de un plato lleno de delicias saladas en la gran mesa que estaba dispuesta en la mitad del patio trasero de la casa de los Hawthorne. Un plato que fue rápidamente asaltado, claro. Al principio, Gale se había maravillado por la cantidad de amigos que tenía Rory: compañeros de colegio, de Baseball y Natación. Fácilmente y sin contar, en el patio de los Hawthorne había unos cincuenta niños correteando y riendo sin parar.

―Gale ―dijo su madre mientras pasó a su lado con más platillos―, acaban de llamar a la puerta. Abre, por favor.

Él dio media vuelta y trotó hasta la entrada, sorteando los obstáculos con piernitas que se le cruzaban en el camino.

―Parecen pulgas ―comentó riendo Frederick al pasar con dos de ellos prendidos en cada una de sus piernas.

Gale rió y alcanzó el pomo de la puerta para luego abrirla de un tirón.

Silencio.

―¿Katniss?

―Hola, Gale.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Gale frunció el seño. Él no había invitado a nadie. No era su fiesta y tampoco invitaría a sus amigos a la fiesta de su hermanito menor.

―Hola ―saludó una voz dulce. Gale descendió la mirada y encontró la respuesta a su duda. Aquella niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules debía de ser Primrose Everdeen―. ¿Está Rory?

―Er, claro ―si no dejaba pasar a aquella niña su pequeño hermano sería capaz de dejarlo sin descendencia―. Adelante ―abrió la puerta a todo lo ancho para dejarlas pasar.

Prim entró tímidamente pero Katniss se quedó en la entrada.

―Yo solo he venido a traerla ―se excusó y miró a su hermanita―. Cuando quieras irte solo tienes que…

―¡Katniss! ―Hazelle apareció con Rory detrás de ella―. Que gusto tenerte aquí ―se acercó a la muchacha y la abrazó rápidamente, dejándola un poco sorprendida―. Te quedarás, ¿verdad?

El niño, una miniatura de Gale, esbozó una gran sonrisa cuando vio a la niña.

―Prim ―exclamó y se apresuró hacia ella.

―Ah… yo…

―Quédate ―sonrió Prim. Si pareció angelical para el resto de los presentes, para Katniss no. Ella vio como sus ojitos celestes se desviaron hacia Gale.

―Sí, Katniss ―sonrió Hazelle―. Quédate. Ven ―miró a su hijo y a la muchachita linda y rubia―. ¡Vayan a jugar! ―sobra decir que no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces.

―En verdad no quiero molestar ―dijo Katniss mientras Hazelle le sonreía.

―No molestas, cariño. Gale ―miró a su hijo que hasta en ese momento no había vuelto a abrir la boca―, llévala a la mesa y que tome un pastelillo ―la madre sonrió―. Tengo que seguir alimentando a los invitados de mi hijo porque si no lo hago me comerán a mi ―rió de su propio chiste y se fue mientras algunos niños la rodeaban.

Katniss se quedó allí de pie, viendo como su hermanita se alejaba sonriendo.

―¿Quieres algo de beber? ―preguntó Gale detrás de ella.

―Mmm sí, claro. Gracias.

Le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Buscó entre las bandejas de comida que llenaban las mesadas hasta encontrar dos vasos y sirvió jugo de naranja. Le tendió uno.

―¿Cómo has estado?

Ella lo miró mientras tomaba un sorbo. Frunció el seño mientras tragaba y él la miró, divertido.

―¿Sucede algo?

―No ―sacudió la cabeza―. Es solo que ―levantó el vaso y lo puso a la altura de sus ojos―… cuesta acostumbrarse al agua con sabor.

Agua con sabor.

La observó degustar el agua y se preguntó por primera vez como había sido su vida antes de llegar al Capitolio. Sabía que provenía del Distrito 12 y recordaba de las clases de Historia que eran el último Distrito, y que con eso conllevaba que eran el Distrito más pobre y gozaban de menos comunicación.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos momentos y él no podía quitar sus ojos de ella, de su cabello y su rostro.

―¿Vas a dejar de mirarme alguna vez? ―preguntó ella de golpe mientras depositaba bruscamente su vaso en la mesada.

Gale enarcó las cejas.

―¿Está prohibido hacerlo? ―preguntó con aire divertido.

―Sí ―contestó ella. Se sentía incómoda.

Gale la miró de todos los ángulos falsamente.

―No veo ningún cartel que lo prohíba.

Para su sorpresa y deleita, Katniss se sonrojó.

―Quizás debería hacer uno.

―Pero entonces la gente te miraría mucho más, ¿no crees?

Katniss separó los labios pero no pudo decir nada. La lógica de Gale era acertada.

―Creo que debería irme ―Katniss no pudo caminar hasta la puerta sin antes ser interceptada por Gale.

―Lo siento. No quise incomodarte ―se disculpó―. Es solo…

―¿Qué?

Gale sacudió la cabeza.

―Ven.

.

.

―¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Katniss asomó la cabeza y espió hacia abajo. El patio estaba atestado de niños y de juegos. Reconoció el vestido de Prim. Ella estaba sentada con otras niñas de su edad. Todas rubias. Primrose Everdeen podría haber sido nacida en el Capitolio.

―Es mi lugar privado para cuando necesito pensar ―contestó él sentándose frente a ella y palmeando el lugar al lado de él. Lentamente, ella se sentó.

―¿Una casa… en un árbol? ―preguntó sin creérselo―. ¿Y por qué me has traído?

Gale se encogió de hombros.

―No lo sé. Parecías muy fuera de lugar.

Katniss resopló.

―No es algo nuevo.

Luego de un poco de silencio, Gale habló:

―¿Has entendido lo que te expliqué de Álgebra?

―Sí ―contestó ella―. Gracias por ello.

―Ni lo menciones ―contestó él mientras observaba como ella miraba a los niños que jugaban debajo de ellos.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Y… ¿qué harás esta noche? ―preguntó la rubia, perdida en aquellos hermosos ojos color verde mar.

Finnick Odair sonrió y acarició el cabello de Lindsay… o Alison. Él no recordaba _exactamente_ su nombre. Pero, ¿cómo le decías eso a una muchacha con la que habías despertado en su propio departamento? Eso definitivamente no se hacía, no era de caballeros.

―No lo sé ―respondió mientras se levantaba de la cama y buscaba su ropa. No preguntó qué haría ella, eso sería darle a entender que estaba interesado. Y no lo estaba en absoluto.

Terminó de acomodarse la camisa y se levantó para dirigirse hacia la salida.

―Espera ―llamó ella mientras se ponía de pie y cubría su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana de la cama. Finnick se abstuvo de rodar los ojos y le sonrió encantadoramente―. ¿No… quieres mi número?

Y aquí estaba el dilema.

A las mujeres ―o a la mayoría de ellas― les gustaba la sinceridad. Pero si Finnick era sincero en aquel momento… a la muchacha en frente de él no iba a gustarle. Pero ellas insistían así que…

―No, gracias…

La miró como si buscara algo en su rostro. Tenía rostro de Alison…

―¡No sabes mi nombre! ―chilló ella―. ¡Lárgate! ―cuando Alison o Lindsay o como se llamara tomó un jarrón que había en una de las mesas, Finnick corrió hasta la puerta, la abrió, cruzó el umbral y la cerró justo a tiempo para escuchar cómo la cerámica estallaba contra la madera.

_«Justo a tiempo. Como siempre.»_

Bajó al estacionamiento, ganándose una sonrisa coqueta de la recepcionista y buscó su auto para irse a la casa. Llegó a la casa y pudo ver cómo el camión de la mudanza estaba aparcado enfrente de ésta, unos cuantos obreros sacaban los muebles de la casa y los entraban en el camión.

Bajó del auto y caminó hasta la entrada. El sol del mediodía ya estaba en lo alto y la brisa del mar recorría las calles. Finnick no quería irse. No quería dejar sus raíces. ¿Qué haría en el Capitolio? Allí no estaría su abuelo Tom, con quien pescaría los fines de semana. Tampoco podría surfear en los atardeceres.

―¡Finn! ―exclamó la señora Odair cuando vio a su hijo―. No sabes lo que he pasado toda la madrugada, esperando a que el señor se dignase a aparecer.

―Mamá…

Si Finnick se consideraba un experto con las mujeres, su madre era la excepción a esa regla.

La señora Odair, rubia y encantadora, podía parecer una mujer muy amena y pacífica pero cuando le encendían la chispa, la mujer explotaba. Eso era algo de lo que su marido aún seguía enamorado después de casi veinte años de convivencia.

―Mamá nada, jovencito. Ahora vas a tu habitación y recoges lo que llevarás contigo. Vamos, vamos, vamos ―chasqueó los dedos unas cuantas veces, haciendo que Finnick bajara la cabeza al sonreír y fuera a su habitación.

Entró y lo primero que tomó fue su guitarra, que ya estaba enfundada. Luego tomó su mochila y salió de allí a la vez que los muchachos de la mudanza entraban para sacar los muebles.

Sería raro salir del Distrito 4.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Está bien. Si quiere mañana al- ¿qué? Oh. No, claro que no hay ningún problema.

Clove Stone no escuchaba a su madre, sino que tenia la atención puesta en el programa que estaba mirando en la televisión.

Aquel sábado era uno de esos días en los que Clove no hacía nada. No salía con sus amigos, ni tenía citas ni tampoco veía a nadie más. Ese día sólo quería estar en su casa y no ver a nadie. Pero en aquella ecuación no había estado su madre. Sus padres nunca estaban en la casa los fines de semana… y casi tampoco los días de semana. Así que lo que habría sido un día tranquilo, rodeada de servidumbre y sin molestias se había evaporado.

―Sí, sí ―su madre hizo un silencio―. Estaré allí a esa hora.

Clove escuchó cómo su madre cerraba su móvil.

―Clove, cariño ―Eliz se acercó a ella y Clove pudo ver su propio rostro en el de su madre. Eran tan parecidas que a Clove le fastidiaba―. ¿Qué te parece si mañana almorzamos juntas? ―la sonrisa se le borró del rostro y le corrió las piernas―. Baja las botas que el sofá es muy caro.

Clove bufó.

―¿Qué dices? ¿te apetece?

―¿Con quién tienes una cita? ―preguntó Clove en cambio. Eliz sonrió como si la hubieran descubierto y se sentó en el borde del sofá, su ropa inmaculada y sin ninguna arruga, como siempre.

―Steve Odair acaba de mudarse al Capitolio y es alguien muy importante de nuestro campo…

―Mamá ―medio protestó ella mientras se levantaba. ¿Para qué iba a querer su madre pasar tiempo con ella sino era para una cena o un almuerzo de negocios? Negocios. Negocios y negocios. Siempre negocios. Se sintió una estúpida por tener la más mínima esperanza de que su madre quisiera almorzar con ella solo por almorzar con su hija. Como lo haría una madre con una hija. Como lo hacían Nina y Glimmer…

―Mira, no será tan malo. Steve llevará a su hijo ―sonrió la madre―. Me han dicho que es muy guapo ―alzó una mano y le acarició el cabello a Clove― y si se conocen, ¿quién sabe qué podría ocurrir? ―sonrió de manera conspiradora.

Clove sacudió la cabeza.

No, sus padres jamás le prestarían la suficiente atención como para darse cuenta de que no eran exactamente _hombres_ los que atraían a Clove Stone.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Annie Cresta se sentó en uno de los bancos de la plaza mientras miraba como los niños jugaban. Trató, como siempre, recordar si ella alguna vez había jugado en una plaza de pequeña. Pero, como siempre, nada venía a su mente. ¿Había tenido siquiera una niñez? Sí, seguro que sí. Una persona no podía nacer ya de grande. Era… físicamente imposible. Lo que sí recordaba era la sangre, los gritos de una noche. Y dolor. Se llevó la mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza, donde muchas noches cuando se despertaba sudorosa y temblando, la cabeza le latía, como si una herida vieja se le hubiese vuelto a abrir.

―Aquí estás ―oyó que le decía Johanna. Pero no volteó a verla, sino que se quedó observando como una niña de cabellos castaños corría llorando a los brazos de su madre y le enseñaba su pequeño dedito índice. La madre le sonrió, le secó las lágrimas de las redondeadas mejillas y besó tiernamente el dedo lastimado.

―Son adorables, ¿no lo crees? ―preguntó a nadie en particular. Sintió más que vio a Johanna estremecerse.

―No. No son adorables. Parecen plagas, siempre chorreando alguna porquería.

Annie sonrió. Tendría que haber esperado ese cometario.

―Pues a mí me gustaría tener uno de esos.

―¿Estás loca? ―preguntó Johanna sonando horrorizada.

Annie se encogió de hombros. Si la gente decía eso tantas veces, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Entonces, ¿cómo era vivir en el Distrito 12?

A diferencia de Primrose, Katniss se sentía bastante fuera de lugar. Luego de aquella fiesta en honor al cumpleaños de Rory, cuando los chiquillos se hubieran ido Rory pidió a Primrose que se quedase a cenar. Y luego Hazelle se le había unido, pidiendo a las dos hermanas que se quedasen para la cena familiar que tendrían. Prim había aceptado y a aquella hora de la tarde, Katniss no le vio sentido a irse cuando en pocas horas tendría que volver. Y por si no fuera poco, el chico rubio y la chica de la siempre sonrisa en el rostro estaban también allí. No recordaba sus nombres pero ellos habían sido los que le habían sonreído siempre que la veían. Al menos la muchacha.

Así que allí estaba ella, sentada en la mesa de los Hawthorne como si fuera una amiga más de la familia. Pero eso no le impedía sentirse nerviosa cuando la pregunta dejó los labios de Frederick Hawthorne, jefe de la familia.

En ese momento todos dejaron las charlas amenas que estaban teniendo y miraron a la morena invitada. Y estúpidamente, Katniss se alegró que su madre les hubiera enseñado a comer con cubiertos. Eran contadas las personas que comían con dichos utensilios en la _Veta_…

―Duro ―contestó cuando fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

―Pero, ¿de qué trabajan tus padres? ―preguntó Hazelle.

―Trabajaban. Ellos trabajaban en las minas. Como la mayoría de los que tenían suerte en la _Veta_.

Hubo un silencio en el que Katniss aprovechó para llevarse un bocado a la boca. Podía sentirse la incomodidad en el aire.

―Y… ¿qué te gustaría ser cuando seas grande, Prim? ―preguntó Hazelle con una sonrisa a la niña. Ella le devolvió.

―Doctora.

―¡Doctora! ―alabó Peeta―. Eso es algo muy difícil. Yo me sentí tentado una vez… pero no ―rió―. No es lo mío.

―¿Y por qué te gusta? ―siguió preguntando Hazelle.

Katniss suspiró muy silenciosamente porque ya había dejado de ser el centro de atención.

―Te escuché ―dijo una voz grave pero baja a su lado. La habían sentado junto a Gale y desde que había comenzado la cena Katniss había sido muy consciente de su poderosa presencia. No sabía qué pensar del muchacho. Cuando la llevó a la casa del árbol sospechó que quizás intentara algo. Pero no. Gale Hawthorne se quedó en silencio todo el tiempo y eso, al contrario que ponerla nerviosa, la relajó. Luego Katniss se dio cuenta de que él sólo había querido eso. Que se sintiera tranquila al estar allí, aunque solo fuera viéndolo todo desde arriba.

La cena siguió normalmente y luego vino el postre, dónde Katniss silenciosamente le dio a Hazelle el título de mejor cocinera. Ni su madre, quien era una gran cocinera la alcanzaba. Pero, claro, la señora Everdeen no tenía mucho de dónde elegir. En algún momento del postre, la conversación se dirigió a la cacería. Con una sorpresa absoluta, Katniss se enteró de que la gente del Capitolio practicaba la cacería como un deporte. Sintió algo en el estómago que hizo que dejara su postre inacabado al pensar que aquella gente mataba animales por diversión y no por necesidad. Quizás si las cosas siguieran así y ella terminaba viviendo en el Capitolio llegaría a hacerlo algún día, también. Pero a tan poco tiempo de tener que cazar para el sobrevivir y de enterarse aquello…

―Katniss es muy buena cazando ―escuchó cómo alababa su hermana.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó Gale.

Katniss vio con horror cómo su pequeña hermana le contestaba.

―Sí ―sonrió Prim y luego hizo una mueca que borró su hermosa sonrisa―. Cuando nuestros padres murieron en la explosión de la mina, ella cruzaba por la alambrada hacia el bosque del Distrito 12. Nadie entraba debido a los animales salvajes y ya que no hay armas en el Distrito…

―¿Con qué cazabas? ―volvió a preguntar Gale pero esa vez a Katniss misma. La morena miró a su hermanita con impotencia pero ya que estaba en el baile no podía dejar de bailar.

―Un arco ―respondió―. Mi padre era bueno haciéndolos.

―¿Y tenías buena puntería? ―preguntó Delly con vacilación. Aun recordaba las palabras de Katniss Everdeen.

―Es asombrosa ―dijo Prim con una sonrisa orgullosa―. Al panadero del Distrito le gustaban mucho las ardillas, entonces Katniss las cazaba y las canjeaba por pan. Verdadero pan. La flecha _siempre_ les atravesaba el ojo.

Todos la elogiaron y Frederick incluso mencionó el llevarla a cazar con él. Y Gale…

Gale la miró de una manera tan intensa que Katniss se quedó sin aliento.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Finnick se desplomó en la cama dando un suspiro. Ya estaban en la nueva casa y no estaba tan mal. Pero aquel lugar no era el Distrito 4. Y no se olía el mar en la brisa sino que ésta parecía más contaminada que otra cosa. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello porque pronto el cansancio lo reclamó y pasó su noche soñando con agua, peces y una caña de pescar.

* * *

**[N. de A]:** _Y aquí está el quinto capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que les siga gustando de igual manera. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo. De verdad._

_Bueno, se ha incorporado nuestro amado Finnick Odair a la historia, ¿qué creen que sucederá entre él y Clove? Ella es un personaje bastante… conflictivo en algún punto pero me encantará desarrollarlo. ¿Se dan cuenta cómo de apoco vamos viendo las formas de vida de cada uno? ¿qué me dicen de Annie?_

_Mi línea favorita del capítulo de hoy fue: "_Si la gente decía eso tantas veces, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?" _créanlo o no, el poder de la sociedad es mucho. A veces creo que demasiado. Así como puede alzarte en la gloria, también puede hundirte en lo más hondo del fango. Piensen en ello, ¿cuál fue su línea favorita de hoy?_

_En resumen, los personajes no son iguales y a la vez sí lo son porque todos ellos comparten la adolescencia…_

**Muchas gracias a:** Potter de Snape, _TessCarlieCullenMellark_, Scarlet Ciaan Tianuciul y _SadderthanSilence_ **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Ustedes y sus palabras de aliento me dan las ganas necesarias para seguir con la historia.**

_**XOXO**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer:**_ Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa Suzanne Collins. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**~Vidas Ajenas~**_

.

.

**_-6-_**

.

.

Clove no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

Sentada al lado de su madre, se encontraba almorzado con Steve Odair. Al lado de éste se encontraba una silla vacía en espera de su hijo.

―De verdad lo siento ―se disculpó el padre por tercera vez cuando dejaron ir a la mesera sin una orden de comida. Nuevamente―. Finnick a veces es algo olvidadizo.

Clove, quien se ponía de muy mal humor cuando tenía hambre, dijo:

―Quizás debería medicar a su hijo. Ya sabe hay medicamentos que ayudan con el problema de la memoria. Mi abuelo los tomaba. Daba resultados maravillosos, de verdad.

Con una sonrisa tirante en el rostro, Eliz pateó a su hija por debajo de la mesa.

―Auch ―se quejó ésta en voz baja. Fulminó con la mirada a su madre y en el momento en el que separaba los labios nuevamente para hacer otro comentario tan dulce como el anterior, vio como un muchacho se acercaba a ellos.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó mientras le sonreía a Steve―. No sabía que había tanto tráfico aquí.

Clove no iba a negar que era el muchacho más guapo que había visto nunca. Ni Cato ni Gale tendrían chance alguna al lado de éste. Su cabello cobrizo y sus ojos verdes daban la sensación de estar frente a algún dios perdido del Olimpo. Era alto y lo suficientemente ancho de espaldas como para hacer voltear a mirar a más de una muchacha.

―No te preocupes ―le sonrió Liz―. Es comprensible para alguien que recién llega al Capitolio.

Claro, pensó Clove con fastidio, mientras seas hijo de quien eres, o tendrás problemas.

.

―Así que podríamos reunirnos para poder ver las telas.

―Sí, sí. Claro. Estoy muy emocionada por hacer esta nueva línea…

Finnick le sonrió a la mesera cuando ésta vino a llevarse los platos. Era rubia, con brillo labial rosa y el cartelito que tenía colgado ene l pecho decía que se llamaba Candy. Finnick estaba muy seguro de que no se llamaba Candy porque él se había acostado con varias Candys meseras en su corta vida.

Cuando ella le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo supo que aquella Candy no sería la excepción a las otras. Un bufido bajo hizo que separara su mirada de la mesera para mirar a Clove Stone.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa torcida mientras miraba de reojo a la mesera con la que él se encontraba coqueteando silenciosamente.

―Clove, tesoro, ¿Por qué no tú y Finnick van a dar una vuelta? ―preguntó Liz con una sonrisa dulce. Quizás hasta empalagosa―. Muéstrale un poco los alrededores.

Finnick observó cómo la muchacha suspiraba y se ponía de pie.

―Vamos ―murmuró. Finnick se levantó con una mueca hacia su padre.

Cuando seguía a Clove a través de la puerta, la mesera ―Candy― pasó por al lado suyo y le rozó la mano, dejándole un papel en ella. cuando salió del establecimiento, abrió la mano y sonrió cuando vio el número telefónico.

―Apresúrate, Playboy ―Clove llamó su atención por encima de su hombro.

Finnick suspiró y la siguió, pensando que le esperaba una larga tarde de domingo.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Dime otra vez por qué Clove no está aquí ―pidió Cashmere mientras salían de una tienda con más bolsas en las manos.

―Porque tuvo que acompañar a su madre a un almuerzo con no-sé-quién ―respondió Glimmer―. ¿Vamos a por un late?

Cashmere asintió y se dirigieron al café de siempre.

―Aun no puedo creer que Clove aceptara eso ―comentó mientras tomaban asiento―. Sabes cómo es con Liz. Nunca hace lo que ella quiere.

―Lo sé ―bufó Glimmer―. A mí me sorprende tanto como a ti.

―Ella sabrá en lo que se mete ―se encogió de hombros―. Y… ¿cómo están las cosas con Gale?

Glimmer suspiró.

―No muy bien. No quiere verme.

―Bueno, tiene motivo, ¿verdad?

Glimmer la fulminó con la mirada y ordenó dos lates cuando la moza se les acercó.

―No, no los tiene ―dijo cuando la moza se hubo ido con sus pedidos―. Él tuvo que haber ido a la fiesta. Era su _deber_ como mi novio.

―No lo veo así ―murmuró Cashmere.

―¿Eres mi amiga o no? ―preguntó Glimmer. Cashmere se sonrojó pero asintió con la cabeza.

―¡Claro que soy tu amiga! Y como tu amiga déjame decirte que la Everdeen está ganando terreno.

―Ni me lo menciones ―Glimmer apretó sus sensuales labios en una fina línea―. Pero créeme, amiga, cuando te digo que no tiene ni idea de con quién se mete. Si se atreve a poner sus ojos en Gale más de la cuenta, soy capaz de arrancárselos.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Hijo, pásame la fuente, por favor.

Peeta tomó la fuente que ya se encontraba enharinada y enmantecada y se la dio a su padre.

―¿Pondrás a hornear las galletas? ―preguntó mientras él seguía amasando.

―Sí.

Peeta se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la panadería de los Mellark. Desde pequeño había visto a su padre amasar en las tardes y cuando fue lo suficientemente grande como para levantarse temprano, lo vio amasar de madrugada. Algo que le había gustado a Peeta era que su padre no se quejaba de su trabajo como los demás adultos hacían. A él le gustaba aquello.

Y a partir de los doce años, su padre se encargó de enseñarle a crear masas, a amasarlas, a disfrutarlas.

Levantó la masa entre sus manos e hizo que se enredara de un movimiento fluido y soltándola de una mano. La masa se envolió tan fácil y perfectamente que Peeta sonrió.

―Peeta ―se volvió para ver a su padre―, por favor ve al negocio. Isaac se fue a atender a algunos proveedores y no dejó la tienda sola.

Peeta asintió y dejó la masa en la mesa.

―Síguela ―pidió mientras se alejaba, limpiándose las manos en un trapo húmedo.

Entró a la parte de enfrente de la panadería, donde estaban los estantes con facturas, las tortas y demás dulces. Se dedicaba a mirar por todos los estantes y las heladeras para tomar nota de lo que faltara cuando el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta sonó.

Peeta sonrió y se dio vuelta. La muchacha lo miró y le devolvió la mirada. Katniss Everdeen.

―Buenas tardes.

―Buenas tardes. Yo…

La muchacha pareció perdida por un momento.

―¿Necesitabas algo? ―preguntó Peeta con amabilidad.

―Sí. Yo… he visto en la vidriera galletas con sabor a limón. Quería algunas cuantas para Prim, es decir, para mi hermanita.

―Oh ―Peeta asintió―. ¿Sólo de limón?

―¿Hay de más sabores? ―preguntó con inseguridad.

―Hay de limón, de naranja y… mandarina.

―Oh. Bueno. Dame unas cuantas de las tres.

En verdad que había cambiado. Sus ropas eran iguales que las niñas del Panem's School, su cabello oscuro era lustros y su rostro… bueno, definitivamente _algo_ le había hecho a su rostro. En realidad era muy bonita.

―Te daré un cuarto de cada una, ¿está bien? ―preguntó mientras las empaquetaba por separado.

―Sí. ¿Cuánto es?

―Diez dólares.

Cuando las llevó al mostrador, ya estaba sobre él el dinero. Le entregó los paquetes en una bolsa y ella le dedicó una breve sonrisa.

―Gracias.

―De nada ―sonrió Peeta―. Espero que a tu hermanita le gusten.

―Oh, claro que lo harán. Es una golosa. El otro día, cuando pasamos por aquí, se quedó colgada viendo los pasteles que están en el aparador

―Sí, son una obra de arte ―murmuró Peeta, divertido, sabiendo quién hacía el decorado de aquellos pasteles.

―Ya lo creo ―Katniss se dio media vuelta para salir del negocio―. Gracias por todo…

―Peeta ―se presentó él―. Peeta Mellark.

La sombra de una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la muchacha.

―Gracias, Peeta ―salió por la puerta y siguió por la vereda hasta doblar en la esquina.

―De nada, Katniss.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―¡Prim!

Katniss entró a la casa con los pequeños paquetes de galletas debajo del brazo. Había sido una linda tarde para dar un paseo y cuando había avistado la panadería, había dicho, ¿por qué no? A Prim le gustaría probar las galletas.

Caminó hasta la sala y vio que su hermanita estaba en el mismo lugar en el que la había dejado: sentada sobre un almohadón mullido en el suelo y enfrente de ella la pequeña mesa de caoba que servía para tomar el café. Era algo estúpido porque la mesa no solo era para eso pero la gente en la capital era tan rara…

Pero cuando estuvo a algunos pasos vio que Prim no estaba sola, de hecho, ya no estaba haciendo su tarea. Sino que estaba sentada incómodamente. En el sofá había un hombre de cabello blanco que cuando Katniss entró completamente al lugar, levantó sus ojos grises para mirarla.

―Tu hermana al fin llega, Primrose.

La niña miró a su hermano e hizo una mueca con los labios. Luego miró lo que su hermana llevaba en las manos.

―Yo… te he traído galletas, Prim.

Primrose sonrió.

―Bueno, cariño, en verdad eres una muy buena hermana ―la ironía era muy evidente en su voz―. Pero desde ahora en más les advierto que soy su tío y si están a mi cargo, quiero que todos los domingos a la tarde estén en la casa. Conmigo.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―_Kat, ¿qué haces esta tarde?_ ―preguntó Cinna a través de la línea aquella mañana de lunes.

―Luego del Instituto creo que me reuniré con Hawthorne de nuevo. Álgebra ―suspiró mientras sacaba ropa del closet.

―_¿Y cómo vas con eso?_

―Bien, supongo. Me tiene mucha paciencia.

―_Bien. Bien. Mira, cuando termines, me llamas, ¿está bien? Así te voy a buscar porque necesito tu ayuda con algo._

Katniss frunció el seño.

―¿Con qué?

―_Sorpresa_.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Finnick aparcó el auto y vio el monstruoso edificio que era el Panem's School. Su nuevo Instituto.

Suspiró y se apeó del auto. Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada notó que ya los estudiantes se encontraban en sus clases. Llegaba tarde. Pero esa estaba bien. Llegar tarde era bueno para un recién llegado. De hecho, llegar tarde a clases era _cool_ cuando eras Finnick Odair.

Caminó y fue a buscar su horario. Su primera clase era Historia de Panem. _Odiaba_ Historia.

Buscó su salón por los enormes corredores hasta que veinte minutos después lo encontró. Entró y el profesor lo miró de mala manera.

_«Que se joda»_

.

.

Las clases no estaban tan mal. Solo que el establecimiento era distinto, al igual que los estudiantes, observó él mientras veía a una muchacha con el cabello castaño, verde y rosa. Eso no veías muy a menudo en el Distrito 4.

Para el horario del almuerzo, siguió a los estudiantes hasta encontrar la cafetería. Había muchas mesas y miles de muchachos. Aquello sería tedioso. Tomó una bandeja y comenzó a ver qué comida servían.

―Hola.

Se dio vuelta y encontró a una muchacha de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y traje de animadora.

―Hola ―la saludó de vuelta con una sonrisa torcida. Los ojos de la muchacha se desviaron a su boca y luego volvieron a mirarlo a los ojos.

Ella sonrió encantadoramente.

―Soy Glimmer y noté que eres nuevo así que… iba a preguntarte si querías sentarte con nosotros ―señaló a una mesa llena de animadoras y otros muhcahcas.

Finnick se encogió de hombros.

―Claro, ¿por qué no? ―sonrió―. Soy Finnick Odair.

Le tendió la mano y ella se la tomó.

―Glimmer Snow.

Finnick le dio vuelta la mano para besarle el dorso.

―Encantado.

Cuando terminaron de elegir su comida ―ella solo tomó una manzana y algo de yogurt― se dirigieron a la mesa… donde estaba Clove Stone.

Finnick no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio su expresión de fastidio.

―Hola, Clove ―la saludó.

Glimmer miró entre ambos.

―¿Se conocen?

―Es el hijo del nuevo socio de mi madre ―explicó Clove con sequedad. Luego volteó para darle una sonrisa no muy sincera―. Hola, Finnick. ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

―No me puedo quejar ―sonrió él aún más encantadoramente mientras miraba a Glimmer. Ella le devolvió una deslumbrante sonrisa.

El almuerzo no fue tan mal. Glimmer no paraba de hablar con él ni de rozarle el brazo con el suyo. Parecía una experta en el juego. Clove no le prestaba atención alguna mientras conversaba con otra muchacha que se llamaba Cashmere y que se lo había comido con los ojos en cuanto se lo presentaron. Había otros por ahí además de Cato y Marvel de los cuales Finnick no recordaba los nombres.

El único que parecía tener algo en contra del nuevo era Cato, y Finnick sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con la actitud de Glimmer.

―Glim ―la llamó Cashmere en un momento dado―. Mira a Everdeen. Está en la misma mesa que Annie la Loca y Mason.

Glimmer levantó sus ojos verdes y los estrechó en cuanto vio lo que la otra estaba mirando. Finnick siguió la dirección de su mirada y se encontró con tres muchacha sentadas en una de las mesas que estaban al fondo y contra la pared. Eran las tres de cabellos oscuros pero una lo llevaba corto, la otra largo y suelto, y la otra largo y en una trenza. La primera y la última se encontraban comiendo mientras que la segunda se encontraba media acostada en su silla frente a las otras. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Parecía estar durmiendo.

―¿Quiénes son?

―La que parece estar durmiendo es Johanna Mason, una sucia que nunca va a cambiar. La de cabello corto está loca de remate.

―¿Y la de la trenza?

Clove arrugó la nariz.

―Esa es una idiota que pronto sabrá cuál es su lugar aquí.

Finnick alzó las cejas pero no dijo nada.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Glimmer se volvió hacia él y le preguntó:

―¿Qué es lo que tienes ahora?

Finnick miró su horario.

―Geografía. Con Jefferson.

―Oh ―Cashmere sonrió alegremente―. ¡Conmigo! Ven, yo te acompaño.

Glimmer hizo una mueca en cuanto Cashmere tomó el brazo de Finnick y casi lo arrastró de la cafetería, mientras parloteaba cosas que a Finnick no le interesaban en lo absoluto.

―Cash ―dijo en un momento mientras caminaban―, ¿por qué les caen tan mal esas muchachas a Glimmer?

La muchacha pareció tan embobada con su nuevo apodo que contestó sin más:

―Por nada en especial. Bueno, Mason y Annie la Loca no le caen bien. Quiero decir, ¿a quién le caerían bien? Una es una marimacho y la otra está demente.

―A la de trenza parecen caerle bien.

Cashmere bufó.

―Porque no sabe en lo que se mete.

―¿Cómo se llama?

―¿La de la trenza? Katniss Everdeen. El primer día que apareció parecía un…. mono. Por dios, con toda esa ropa y aquel pelo ―sacudió la cabeza con una mueca de disgusto en los labios.

―Pues ahora esta… bastante bien.

―Supongo ―la rubia se encogió de hombros―. Pero jamás llegará a mi nivel ni al de Clove. Ni mucho menos al de Glim.

―Y… ¿sólo por eso no les cae bien?

Ya habían llegado a la puerta del aula pero el profesor aun no había llegado.

―No… no es por eso. Verás. Hmm…

Se mordió el labio con inseguridad y Finnick le sonrió con encanto.

―No te preocupes ―le guiñó un ojo―. No diré nada.

Cashmere rió tontamente y dijo en tono conspirador:

―Está bien. Está bien. Lo que sucede es que Glimmer era novia de Gale Hawthorne, pero ella lo engañó con Cato en una fiesta y Gale la dejó. O sea, _Gale_ dejó a _Glimmer_. Eso es tan _no-cool…_

―¿Cómo supo él que ella lo había engañado?

―No, es que no lo supo. Eso es lo peor de todo. Gale la _vio_ en la cama con Cato.

―Ah. Mala suerte.

―La peor de todas ―asintió ella―. Y ahora Gale parece estar interesado en Everdeen y Glim está que se la quiere comer cruda. Pero eso ya es problema de Everdeen ―tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo enroscó en su dedo―. Así que, Finnick, ¿tienes planeado hacer algo…?

La llegada del profesor lo salvó de contestar.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Luego de salir de la última clase, Johanna se dirigió hacia el exterior en espera de Annie.

El día había estado plagado de niñas con las hormonas revolucionadas por el nuevo y súper-caliente estudiante. Johanna le había echado un vistazo y reconoció que era caliente, pero tampoco creía que todo el alboroto fuera para tanto.

Luego de unos minutos de esperar afuera ―y en los que Annie aun no había salido―, Johanna divisó a Everdeen. Ella estaba al lado de Hawthorne y se dirigían hacia el auto de él. Según lo que ella le había dicho a Annie, él le estaba ayudando con Álgebra.

_«Sí, claro. Y yo soy la mejor amiga de Clove Stone»_

No había forma en el mundo de que uno de _ellos_ se interesara por la educación de alguien como Everdeen. Porque la muchacha podría vestir a la moda y todo lo que quisiera pero la realeza del colegio ya la tenía marcada como polígono de blanco. Algo que sorprendió a Johanna pero tampoco le importó. Era problema de Everdeen.

Ahora, que Gale Hawthorne la llevara a su casa ―de él― para ayudarla con Álgebra… eso sí era dudoso. Seguramente se lo estaba follando. Y no podía culpar a la chica porque él estaba como quería. Y para ser honesta, ella también.

Vio cómo él le abría la puerta del auto para que ella entrara y luego la cerraba.

Definitivamente se lo estaba follando.

Mientras el auto de Hawthorne daba marcha atrás para salir del estacionamiento, Johanna vio que en la otra punta, Glimmer Snow miraba hacia donde momentos antes había estado el auto de su ex ―daba mucho placer decirlo― novio. Seguramente ardía de celos. Y por la mirada enfurecida de sus ojos verdes, parecía que así era.

La sombra de una sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de Johanna Mason.

_«¡Fóllatelo duro, Everdeen!»_

.

**~oOo~**

.

―¿Cómo se encuentra Prim? ―preguntó Gale mientras conducía.

―Bien ―contestó Katniss―. Se la pasó muy bien en el cumpleaños. Gracias por invitarla.

―A mí no debes agradecerme nada ―él se encogió de hombros―. Agradéceselo a Rory. De hecho, no creo que tengas que hacerlo si quiera ―rió.

Hubo algo en su risa que envió escalofríos a través del cuerpo de Katniss.

―¿Has hecho los ejercicios que dejé el viernes? ―preguntó él luego de un minuto de cómodo silencio.

―Sí ―respondió ella. Luego frunció el seño―. No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Alguien me vendrá a buscar.

Gale enarcó una ceja.

―¿Tu novio?

―¿Qué? No, no. Un amigo.

Él asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada más. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Hazelle recibió a Katniss con un beso.

―¿Cómo has estado, cariño?

―Bien, bien.

―Me alegra ―miró a ambos adolescentes―, ¿estudiarán?

―Sí.

―Bueno, pues tendrá que ser en tu habitación, Gale, porque tus hermanos están armando una maqueta para mañana.

―¿Una maqueta? ―preguntó Katniss―. Entonces Prim…

―Oh, no, cariño. La maqueta es tarea de Vick, no de Rory.

―Oh. Bien, entonces.

―Ok. Mamá, ¿podrías traernos…?

―Yo les subo refrescos y algo para que coman. Despreocúpate ―Hazelle le sonrió a Katniss―. Aprende mucho, cielo.

La muchacha se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.

―Por acá ―Gale subió las escaleras con Katniss detrás de él.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, Gale encendió las luces y abrió las ventanas para que el sol de la tarde entrara.

―Ponte cómoda ―dijo señalando a un escritorio. Katniss se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Las paredes eran de color blanco y azul. Y cuando aspiró pudo percibir el aroma masculino. Un aroma que era indudablemente de Gale.

―Bien ―dijo Gale cuando trajo un asiento al lado de ella―. A trabajar.

.

Estuvieron dos horas estudiando y haciendo ejercicios. Y en esas dos horas, Gale casi se vuelve loco. Estar cerca de Katniss era muy perturbador. Su aroma, su piel, sus labios…

Tenía que estar casi pegado a ella cada vez que le explicaba algo y eso no ayudaba a su autocontrol. Deseaba enterrar su rostro en su cuello e inhalar el aroma a pino que desprendía su piel. Pero por mucho que quisiera hacer aquello, ella saldría aterrada de allí y él sabía que jamás volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Era demasiado… fuera de lo común. No sabía hasta qué grado de intimidad había llegado a compartir con un hombre ni tampoco las cosas que había hecho. Sus experiencias. Por eso no podía dar un paso en falso. Necesitaba conocerla. Pero, ¿cómo podría conocerla si cada vez que hacía una pregunta ella contestaba con monosílabos?

Era verdaderamente frustrante.

―¿Gale?

Gale salió de su estado y miró a Katniss. Tenía el seño fruncido.

―¿Sí? disculpa, estaba un poco… ido.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

―Lo siento, es que no entiendo esto.

Gale miró hacia el papel y frunció el seño. Luego le explicó lo que ella no entendía. Ella pareció hacerlo ahora. Y él le dio para hacer otro ejercicio.

―¿Katniss?

―¿Hmm? ―murmuró ella con la mirada clavada en la hoja. Mordía la punta del lápiz, observó él con desesperación. _Ella_ mordía la _punta_ del _maldito_ _lápiz_.

―Quiero ser tu amigo.

Eso sí que llamó su atención. Pero algo se debió traslucir en la expresión de Gale a pesar de que él intentaba mantener la seriedad, porque ella murmuró:

―No me miras como se supone lo hacen los amigos.

―Porque no quiero ser sólo tu amigo ―contestó él con la voz ronca.

Ahí estaba. Lo había dicho. Y quizás estaba loco porque solo la conocía desde hacía algunas semanas y no sabía _absolutamente nada_ de su vida. Pero lo que sí sabía y de lo que estaba completamente seguro era que la deseaba. Y mucho.

.

Katniss no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que era adolescente y sabía que necesitaba tener amigos. Cinna se lo había dicho. Pero no sabía en _qué_ categoría de amigos entraba Gale.

―Yo ―Gale pareció incomodarse en ese momento. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor―… Me gustas, Katniss, desde el primer día en que te vi. Y sé que quizás esto te asustará y no me hablarás nunca pero siempre fui honesto en mi vida ―se encogió de hombros―. Y no creo que sea justo el no serlo también contigo ahora.

Y sé que quizás te asustarás y no me hablarás nunca…

Oh, cómo quería Katniss hacer justamente aquello. Pero algo en su interior le decía que no. Que así jamás sobreviviría en el Capitolio. Tenía que aprender a relacionarse con las personas y mucho más con el sexo opuesto. Claro, estaba Cinna. Pero Cinna ni siquiera entraba en su categoría de _hombre_. Cinna era… Cinna. Y nada más. Y muy por el contrario, Gale con su cabello oscuro y sus ojos azules…

―Amigos ―dijo ella con la voz débil.

―Por ahora ―agregó Gale. Una de las esquinas de sus labios se elevó.

―Por ahora ―repitió ella, casi hipnotizada.

* * *

**[N. de A]:** _día de lluvia. Un perfecto día para escribir, ¿no lo creen?_

_Mi línea favorita de este capítulo fue:_ _«¡Fóllatelo duro, Everdeen!»_

_Les juro que me partí de la risa. Johanna puede ser tan… Johanna._

_¿Qué piensan de Finnick? Personalmente creo que hace un muy buen trabajo manejando a las rubias sin cerebro como Cashmere (sin intención de ofender a ninguna rubia). ¿Qué podemos hacer? es el encanto Odair…_

**Muchas gracias a: **Potter de Snape, _Scarlet Ciaan Tianuciul_, Ann Walker Black y al único _Guest_ **por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

_**XOXO**_


End file.
